HetaJoOni
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Belgium challenges nine of her friends to explore a haunted mansion. Although hesitant, they go along with her suggestion. The female nations split up into two groups, so it was a race to find the mansion. But, they didn't expect to be imprisoned inside the house with creatures that wants to kill them all, regardless of the fact they were girls and holding their own little secret.
1. Noon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. But I do own the story, so please ask before redistributing. :3**

**Summary: Belgium challenges nine of her friends to explore a haunted mansion. Although hesitant, they go along with her suggestion. The female nations split up into two groups, so it was a race to find the mansion. But, they didn't expect to be imprisoned inside the house with creatures that wants to kill them all, regardless of the fact they were girls and holding their own little secret.**

**Notes: Hey~ this certainly is different from my usual, happy go lucky fics! This is my big project, and I hope to finish it fully! Since Vietnam is my favorite character, I decided to give her most of the speaking roles! She needs more love... :3 Of course, though, ALL official female nations will be in here. But I'll leave their roles to you to guess...**

**This is based off of the fan-made RPG game, HetaOni. Those who haven't watched it, you don't have to, seeing as I'm changing it up a little. Those who HAVE watched it, you may see similarities to the game throughout, but I'll be smacking some plot twists here and there, and twisting everything so it all makes sense. :D**

**And...I'm still not sure if I'll stick the darn Toilet in here or not...we'll see...**

* * *

_For a long time..._

_...there was a mansion..._

_...That rested in Southeast Asia..._

_...No one dared to go near it..._

_...For rumors told that it was haunted..._

_There was a mochi hopping down the hallways, frantically searching for the door. Catching view of it to it's left, it gave a relieved sigh and hopped onto the knob, trying it's best to twist the door open._

_But it gave a wail when it realized the door wouldn't turn at all. After it gave the knob a few more turns, it suddenly hear the noise of stomps and a low breathing getting closer._

_Frightened, the mochi hopped off of the doorknob, seeing as it would not open. But, when it only made a few small hops, it was met with it's fate..._

**Time:**

**Noon**

"Come on! This is the ONLY way we girls will finally be more noticed! Let's sneak out of this boring meeting!" Belgium whined, tugging on Vietnam's sleeve while pointing enthusiastically at the exit door.

"Miss Belgium..." Vietnam sighed as she pulled free from the girl's relenting grasp. "Do not forget that we, as countries, have responsibilities. And one of those responsibilities require of us to attend these World meetings..."

"But the meeting is nearly over!" Belgium protested. "And a haunted mansion is WAY more fun than these meetings! We never get ANYTHING done!" Belgium flailed her arms, trying to make her point to the stubborn Vietnamese nation.

"U-Um...I think that this would be interesting..." Liechtenstein put out softly, afraid of being reprimanded. "I think it would be nice if all of us girls took the time to do something as adventurous as this, right?"

"Yeah, but after this meeting is over, I have a poker game to attend," Monaco put out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Big Brother is going to go home with me, I have no time to do your stupid games," Belarus scowled.

"I was planning on eating some of my uncle's homecooked fish after the meeting~" Seychelles added, sighing dreamily at the thought of fish.

"I don't really think it's that interesting," Hungary hummed. "Besides, I was planning on going to the store to buy some more frying pans!"

"A haunted mansion? As if," Wy scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "How immature of you, Belgium."

"Well, if jiejie doesn't want to go, I don't really want to go either," Taiwan said, waving her giant sleeve around.

"I-I don't know if my boss would allow me to..." Ukraine whimpered.

And so, the nine female nations engaged in more chatter about how the mansion was not interesting at all, in the small room across the hall from the actual World meeting room. As voices began to overlap each other, Belgium looked more and more annoyed by the second.

"_Waffles_!" Belgium shouted at the top of her lungs. The random outburst caused every female nation to look at the Belgian nation, whose shoulders were heaving slightly from her yelling.

"Alright, now that I've gotten all of your attention once again," Belgium clapped her hands together and smiled. "I think everyone here works a little too much, don't you think? I think we all deserve a nice break from paperwork and we should do something that's fun and interesting all together! I can't be the only one who thinks about this, right?"

A moment of silence washed over the girls, before Liechtenstein shyly spoke up.

"I-I do agree with Miss Belgium," Liechtenstein said. "We haven't really gotten together as one whole group in an outing before, besides in meetings. I'd like for all of us to get to know each other more."

"See? Liechtenstein knows where I'm getting at!" Belgium grinned, slinging an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Well, I suppose if it doesn't take long, I could skip the poker game," Monaco mused.

"Uncle can wait for me to get home~" Seychelles agreed, clapping her hands together as she adjusted her hold on the giant swordfish toy she held in her arm.

Belarus still looked like she didn't want to go.

"B-Bela dear, this would be a great opportunity to make new friends..." Ukraine whispered to her younger sister. Belarus hissed, but before she could say anything more to the frightened Ukraine, Hungary cut in.

"Well, I guess my frying pans can wait another time!" she decided.

"I guess I'll go as well..." Wy 'hnn'ed', looking away.

"This sounds fun~" Taiwan squealed. "Come on jiejie, why don't you come as well?"

"E-Eh?" Vietnam blinked at the younger girl's suggestion. "B-But..." Vietnam looked down, adjusting her grip on her paddle as she played with her fingers. "W-With such a large group?"

"You'll be fine! Make some new friends jiejie!" Taiwan gave a thumbs up to the elder nation, her smile reaching her eyes.

"But Vietnam does have a point," Monaco interrupted. "If all ten of us go, then we'd attract attention from the others."

"I never agreed to this," Belarus muttered.

"So, I suggest that Belgium, Hungary, Wy, Seychelles, Belarus and I to be a group," Monaco pointed to Vietnam, Taiwan, Ukraine and Liechtenstein.

"Why don't we have one more person in our group?" Taiwan asked.

"Because we need to keep Belarus from running away..." Hungary whispered to Taiwan. The brunette's grip on her frying pan's handle tightened.

"D-don't use violence!" Ukraine gasped.

"Speak for yourself," Wy pointed to the pitchfork that Ukraine held in one hand. Ukraine pouted.

"B-But I usually carry around my pitchfork! Just like Miss Vietnam carries her paddle around and Bela dear carries around her knives!" Ukraine protested. "And you, Wy dear, why do you carry around that giant paintbrush?!"

"Leave my paintbrush alone!" Wy gasped, holding her treasured object close to her. "If you're going to point fingers, point it at THAT crazy girl!" Wy pointed to Seychelles, who had a confused look on her face as she protectively held her swordfish toy.

"What's wrong with fish?" Seychelles asked. So, the ones that held a weird object engaged into an argument, leaving Vietnam as the only girl who had an object to not argue.

"_Quiet_!" Belgium yelled, waving her hands around. The female nations quieted down once again at Belgium's yell. "Who cares about who has what?! Let's just go before the break time is over and we're expected to show back up at the meeting!"

After that, Belgium began to give descriptions of where she heard the mansion was. It was very close, at the very least it would only take an hour or two to find it. It was past a small town, and through that town, there would be a single path that lead into a forest. The mansion then should be at the end of that path. So, it would be based on guessing, and Belgium volunteered her group to go first.

The group agreed, but Belarus was left trying to leave, not wanting to get involved in their antics any longer. However, Hungary and Belgium grabbed Belarus' arms and started to run. Wy, Monaco and Seychelles said their goodbyes and hurried after their group.

"We'll text you once we find it!" Belgium yelled as they were almost out of sight. "You girls go ahead and cover for us!"

"Don't be reckless..."

**An Hour Past Noon**

The absence of the six nations were not left un-noticed by China, who was the one hosting the meeting this time. Vietnam and Taiwan had quickly made excuses for the missing girls, but before there was further questioning Liechtenstein had used her eyes to their advantage.

This caused the man to squeal and comment how cute she was, but Switzerland had already pointed his gun at China. Most of the nations laughed or chuckled, and Vietnam sighed in relief.

But, as the meeting neared its end, neither Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine or Liechtenstein hadn't gotten any messages from Belgium's group.

"Don't tell me they haven't found it yet?" Vietnam sighed, running a hand through her dark locks. "Does Belgium even know where it is?"

"She did tell us where it was, supposedly," Liechtenstein said. "But I agree, it shouldn't take this long to find it. Maybe their phones died out?"

"But it's only been an hour..." Vietnam muttered.

"Well, anyway, I'm getting BORED!" Taiwan sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Then, why don't we go ahead?" Liechtenstein suggested. "It'd be fun to surprise them if we got there before them right?"

"Well..." Vietnam muttered. She really didn't like the idea of the mansion in the first place, but there was a reason Liechtenstein had large, adorable green eyes.

"I suppose so." Vietnam agreed, sitting up from where she leaned against the wall. "I guess we'll head out now."

Taiwan and Liechtenstein both grinned in excitement. Ukraine smiled softly. The four gathered their things and headed out of the building.

* * *

**Welp~**

**It seemed kind of short...*pokes chapter* Since HetaOni is just filled with fillers, I'm guessing it'll take a while before the story even reaches the first hint of the plot. .**

**Here's hoping you guys will stick with me to the very end! Oh, you have no idea how long I've been planning this, I have a whole freaking script written out, it was hard to put this into chapter format...**

**Luckily there was a written version of HetaOni somewhere around fanfiction! I remembered how the first chapter went so I used it as a reference! Now to find out where it is...and looks can be deceiving! Some of the characters here have different roles~ and I'll try to give the person who has China's role a more useful one, since all China did in HetaOni was...yeah...**

**Quick tips~**

**Heta- Hetalia**

**Jo- Woman(roughly speaking, in Japanese. I tried different languages but they all looked too weird. X3)**

**Oni- Devil**

**Yeah...I basically stuck 'Jo' in there...forgive me for lengthy title. :S**

**Hope you had fun reading~ reviews are appreciated! ^-^**


	2. A Quarter Till Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia. ****But I do own the story, so please ask before redistributing. :3**

**Notes: Well, since I didn't get over ten reviews it should be okay to reply to them here.**

**Kimokono: Am I going to put England here? We shall see what the future holds...**

**Ayumi Kudou: Heh, aren't we all? Who knows what Steve will do to them... :O**

**AwesomeHellee9: Thank you so much! :D**

**animefan106: Who knows...? :)**

**Puffin-tan: You'll just have to find out later...:P**

**Demolition Panda: All shall fall power to Liechtenstein's eyes. The real question is: Will Steve as well? Haha, glad you liked it. :) And to answer your question about China's role...well, I can't spoil it for you if you haven't finish what the creator already has up. :P**

**Guest: Yes, they do! I hope Season Five is like that as well! And don't worry there'll be lots of interactions between all the girls. :D**

**Oh, and I've gone ahead and revealed ONE of the character role here, since obviously...Japan has a solo, she will have a solo...**

**So, if that's all for now, let's continue on with HetaJoOni!**

* * *

**_A Quarter Till Three_**

The four nations trekked together closely as the small town Belgium was talking about came into view.

"Ah, what a happy place," Liechtenstein smiled, watching people strolling around the streets with a peaceful aura in the air.

"I agree, it seems as if nothing has bothered them for a while," Vietnam commented as she watched children running around, screaming while hitting each other with water guns.

As the four girls started to walk through the town, they were soon interrupted by the children screaming about earlier.

"Hey, Miss! What's that?" they both chorused, pointing at Vietnam's paddle and Ukraine's pitchfork. Ukraine giggled and bent down to their level.

"It's something that I use to pick things up with," Ukraine smiled, patting the head of the boy. "What's your name?"

"Hiroshi!" the boy chimed, the light reflecting from his glasses.

"My name is Mika!" the girl added, grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys have cute names!" Taiwan gushed, kneeling down to pinch Hiroshi's cheeks.

"Ow! Hey lady! That hurts!" Hiroshi wailed. Mika giggled at her friend's misery, but when she noticed one of the two girls not gushing over them, she gasped and pointed.

"I-I know you! You're that girl-"

"Mika! Hiroshi! We're leaving!" an adult woman called out. Both of the children instantly lit up, waved their goodbyes and ran over to the woman.

"What was that about?" Taiwan wondered. "Oh well."

"Miss Ukraine, you seem to be good with children," Vietnam commented.

"They remind me of someone from a long time ago," Ukraine waved it off, smiling. "I envy this town sometimes. So peaceful and war-free. I hope it stays like this forever!"

"Yeah..." Liechtenstein nodded her agreement. "Well, we've delayed for a little while. Shall we get going?" The girls nodded their agreement, continuing their stroll through the town, unbeknownst to them, a pair of saddened eyes watched them as they exited the town from the other side.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Belgium! Monaco!" Taiwan cupped her hands around her mouth to enhance her volume. "Are you here somewhere?!"

"Forget it, Taiwan. They haven't answered in the ten minutes you've been repeating that..." Vietnam sighed. "I hope they're safe somewhere though..."

"This must be the forest Belgium was talking about," Ukraine commented, looking around at the mass of trees they were surrounded by.

"Is this even the right one?" Taiwan shuddered, glancing frantically from tree to tree. "These trees don't seem very inviting to me..."

"They aren't supposed to be inviting. But this has to be the right one, we've been walking for more than fourty-five minutes..." Ukraine wondered.

"Well, Miss Belgium DID say she only heard about it. That means it couldn't be real," Vietnam muttered, a small anger mark appearing on the back of her head. After all, they were walking around aimlessly with no clue as to whether this mansion was real or not.

"It could be just a rumor..." Liechtenstein said thoughtfully. Taiwan was about to suggest that they all turn back while they could(the trees were really starting to freak her out), until there was a rustling in the bushes.

Taiwan froze.

"Wh-what...was that?" Taiwan instantly hid behind Vietnam, clutching the older woman's arm as her eyes darted around.

"Maybe it was the wind?" Vietnam suggested. There was another rustle, from behind them now. Liechtenstein instantly yelped and bolted away. Taiwan followed suite, and Ukraine and Vietnam let out their own cry of surprise.

"Wait! Taiwan, Miss Liechtenstein!" Vietnam yelled out. She began to gave choice, and Ukraine did her best to keep up with Vietnam's running. Vietnam lost sight of Taiwan's pink qipao and Liechtenstein's red dress, so she frantically halted and whipper her head around.

"I-I've lost them!" Vietnam breathed, placing a hand over her racing heart. Ukraine fell into step with Vietnam, but before she could say anything there were two high pitched screams.

Both female nations darted towards the sound, squeezing through thickets and ducking under branches, finally making their face into a clearing. Vietnam almost tripped when she saw Liechtenstein with tears streaming down her face and Taiwan running around frantically.

"Liechtenstein tripped and fell down!" Taiwan said as soon as she saw Vietnam and Ukraine.

"I-I'm okay," Liechtenstein whimpered. Vietnam knelt down, seeing only a dirt spot on Liechtenstein's white knee-sock.

"You're not bleeding, are you?" Vietnam questioned. Liechtenstein shook her head, but before she could say more she noticed that Taiwan and Ukraine's attention were not on her anymore. Their heads were tilted upwards as their jaws dropped slightly.

"Oh my..." Ukraine placed a hand over her heart.

Both Vietnam and Liechtenstein looked up from her wound, only to gasp at what they found.

From the clearing, there was a dull colored stone path, running through a metal fence with an accessible gate in the middle. Even behind the five foot tall fence they could all easily see the four story mansion that seemed to loom over everything in front of it.

"It's only been a few hours, and we've already found it!" Ukraine said in wonder.

"It looks so pretty!" Liechtenstein slowly got up and started to run towards it, the other three girls falling into step with her. Vietnam pushed open the gate for them, and the younger ones rushed inside, gushing on how it was real.

"It's really here after all!" Liechtenstein said excitedly, beaming with excitement as she twirled in front of the mansion.

"So it wasn't just a rumor after all..." Vietnam murmured, regarding the house with uninterested eyes.

"It's not very interesting..." Taiwan shuffled her feet, looking at the ground rather than the mansion itself.

"But it has a nice...what do you call it?" Ukraine tapped her chin. "Deserted touch? Or desolated feel?"

True, in Vietnam's opinion, it did look rather deserted, but it was the condition that it was left that left her uninterested. There was no paint peeling off the walls, all the windows were left with not even a single speck of dirt or dust! Even the grass lawn they stood on right now was perfectly cut, there was not a hint of weeds growing at all. Vietnam had seen things even AFTER her war, were much more worthy of being called a haunted house than this mansion right here.

Even the barred windows on the first and second floor didn't unnerve the older country at all.

But...

"I agree with Taiwan," Vietnam spoke up, slightly rubbing her arms. "Why don't we just take a quick look at it from the outside and return home?"

"Ehh?" Liechtenstein turned her wide, green eyes upon Vietnam. "B-but we've already walked so far to do so little! Can't we go inside, even if it's for a little while? Please, Miss Vietnam?" Liechtenstein added, sticking out her bottom lip as she tried to make her eyes as large as possible.

Even Vietnam could not withstand the attack of Liechtenstein's puppy eyes. With a defeated sigh, Vietnam started to walk towards the entrance of the mansion herself, remarking a, "Only for a few minutes" with Ukraine in tow.

Taiwan gulped, looking back behind her at the bare, lifeless trees and the mansion itself. She decided to follow after Liechtenstein in the end.

Even the door didn't give any groans or creaks as Vietnam slowly opened it. She was surprised to find that the lights were on in the house.

'Huh. Maybe the others are here as well...' Vietnam thought, stepping inside. Then a wave of confusion hit her. 'Who's the others? Oh well...'

Ukraine used her hands to shield her eyes at how bright the light was. Even Vietnam and Taiwan squinted their eyes, adjusting to the brighter lighting than what was outside. Once Vietnam's eyes adjusted, she saw that the walls were a pure white and the floor was wooden and shined. It split into three halls in all directions except the one they just came from, and just a few feet in front of them there was a single staircase that was attached to the right of the wall.

"It's cleaner...much more cleaner than I thought it would be..." Liechtenstein muttered, frowning a little when she saw her reflection on the wooden floor.

"It looks like a normal mansion to me," Taiwan sighed, relaxing her rigid form a little as she regarded the walls. However, as soon as she relaxed and leaned against the wall, there was a loud smash to the right that caused her to scream and jump into her sister's arms.

Even Ukraine screamed a little, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The only ones without much of a reaction was Vietnam, who was unamused and Liechtenstein, who only tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"C-C-Can w-we g-go n-now?" Taiwan whimpered, clutching her sister's arm as tight as she would allow it to.

"I-I'm sure i-it was nothing!" Ukraine laughed quietly, trying to be a good example to the younger country.

"It was a ghost...?" Liechtenstein asked.

"No, it was nothing," Vietnam nodded firmly, wrenching her arm free of Taiwan's grasp. She placed her paddle and satchel to the side and started to head down the hall to the right.

"Where are you going?" Liechtenstein gasped.

"I'm going to go prove to both of you that it was probably just a mistake," Vietnam waved it off. "Maybe something dropped from the vibrations when we closed the door.

"B-by yourself? No, you can't!" Liechtenstein took a few steps forward, worrying for the sake of the older nation.

"Miss Liechtenstein, I've been alive even longer than all of you. There are no such things as ghosts." Vietnam reassured Liechtenstein, patting her head a little.

"Ooh..." Ukraine didn't like the idea of letting Vietnam leave by herself as well.

"Why don't you watch over them?" Vietnam nodded to Taiwan and Liechtenstein. "You are the second oldest, here, Miss Ukraine."

"A-alright..." Ukraine frowned a little. "But be careful, Viet dear."

Vietnam regarded the nation with a slight tilt of her head as she made her way down the hallway.

When Vietnam finally reached two doors, she sighed a little. "It's bigger than I thought..." she murmured. Turning to the door on her left, she tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned to the door a few steps in front of her, tugged on the knob and felt satisfied that it was unlocked.

She turned her head to make eye contact with any of the girls, to let them know she was going to go further into the mansion, but she failed to see Taiwan's chocolate orbs, Liechtenstein's green orbs or Ukraine's blue eyes.

No matter, they must have seen her head turn. Vietnam opened the door and stepped inside. What she found was the combination of a living room and a kitchen. The living room was to her right, and she felt a sweatdrop forming at her head.

"Is this place really abandoned?" she murmured, seeing a Plasma screen television with no streaks of dust whatsoever. She made her way to the dining room, running her hand along the wooden surface.

"There's no dust...almost as if it had been cleaned recently and frequently..." Vietnam inspected her hand. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen, finding broke plate shards near the kitchen counter.

"Huh. It was only a plate," Vietnam commented, bending down to pick up the largest shard. "I'll bring this back to them to show them, but I guess it's still glass...I should be careful then..."

She slowly stood up, inspecting the rest of the kitchen as she did so.

'Strange. Nothing could have knocked this over, unless my own calculations were right and this was sitting at the edge,' Vietnam thought. 'No matter. Nothing else seems out of the ordinary, besides the fact everything is a little too clean...'

Vietnam made her out the door and into the hall. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was imagining things. She started to walk towards where she left the group of girls, and what she found was only her bag and her paddle.

"They left after all." Vietnam scanned the hallways once more, seeing no sign of her fellow female nations. "How regrettable..." she muttered in a low voice. Nothing was wrong with the mansion at all, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Vietnam bent down to pick up her bag, placing the shards along with the Vietnamese military outfit, wrapping said clothes around the shards carefully before replacing it back into her bag.

She sighed, the uniform bringing back plenty of memories. Taiwan had insisted that she bring her military outfit along with them for the meeting, commenting that Vietnam would look 'bad-as*' in them. Of course, that only made Vietnam facepalm, but she did what her younger sister had requested, of course.

Vietnam brushed the skirt of the ao dai she was wearing, placed the satchel around her shoulders and held the paddle in her left hand. She made her way to the front door, placed a hand on it and turned.

It would not open.

* * *

**EGAD! So they locked Vietnam inside the mansion for fun, huh?**

**Readers that have watched HetaOni: ...**

**Ssh. Don't spoil. :P**

**Anyway, I'm so happy about the positive feedback I've received.**

**And I totally did not just jack the AoOni's character names and used them randomly insert them in the story. Yeah, Mika and Hiroshi are random people. They're not from AoOni. Yeah. Totally...**

**Okay you caught me. AoOni is creepy as fuq, I suggest you do NOT attempt at watching or playing it...Harold is scarier than Steve, I kid you not... ;_;**

**So, the only thing I want from you guys are reviews~**


	3. Undefined Time Number ?

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, but I do own the story, so please ask before redistributing. :3**

**See, this is where EVERYTHING from here on out gets super hard. You know why? People who've watched HetaOni, WHAT exactly has made you facepalm so many times you yell at the characters to use common sense?**

**Well, here's the thing: if I use common sense in this story, they'd all already be gone. But I don't use common sense, I'm making the girls as stupid as the boys. ;-;**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: O-oh my, thank you so much! ^-^**

**Guest: LOL, I love your little scenes. They're so funny and adorable. ^3^. And to answer your question, I'm going to follow HetaOni's script, so it will stay Vietnam's perspective most of the time. :)**

**Kimikono: Haha, thank you for reviewing as well. And hope you don't fall off your seat. XD**

**animefan106: Oh really? Then hopefully I can re-create the emotions felt in HetaOni in here so you'll understand how us HetaOni watchers felt as well~ hehe, since HetaOni AND AoOni was both creepy, I hope to keep that creepiness in here. :3**

* * *

_Silently, they waited. However, soon they heard a 'thump thump'. At first, they thought it was just some rats or mice in the attic. But then they heard that low, eerie breathing and then..._

**Undefined- *****************

Vietnam started the door knob, dumbfounded for a second. Then she tightened her grip on the handle and gave it another tug.

The door didn't budge.

"Taiwan!" Vietnam called, frowning at the door. "You unlock the door right now!" If this was their idea of a prank to try and scare the older woman, then it really wasn't working. Vietnam couldn't believe even Ukraine would agree to something as stupid as this. She got no response.

Sighing, Vietnam reached for her paddle and raised her arms. She struck it at the doorknob with all of her might, but the doorknob didn't even give a rattle. Instead, it jerked Vietnam's arms upwards, nearly wrenching her arms out of her sockets.

Vietnam gave a soft grunt, lowering her arms as she rubbed her shoulders.

'_Well, that didn't work obviously_,' she thought bitterly, moving her paddle to her left hand. '_I guess I should look around then, if they locked me in here to do the exploring for them.'_

Vietnam headed down the hall that had the staircase to the right first. What she found surprised her just a little.

If Vietnam remembered correctly from her early visits to Japan's home with Taiwan, then what stood before her were at least twenty tatami mats, maybe even more from behind some of the closed sliding doors.

But the point was it was a rather huge room.

'_How strange...maybe even five families could live here.._.' Vietnam thought. She turned her attention to the door on her right, but it was locked. Sighing, she proceeded to search the closets of the tatami mat rooms for anything that could open the front door without her wrenching her arm.

But it was to no avail, for she found nothing. Vietnam then decided to go down the hall opposite of the hall that had the door to the kitchen with it. As she walked down that hall, she found a door to the right, and then she would have to turn to the right once more to lead to another hallway.

The door she found first was also locked. Although it was a continuous pattern, it was a pattern that Vietnam was getting annoyed by. She started to continue down that hall to turn to the right, where she suspected was more doors, but as soon as she was a step away from turning around the corner a chill ran down her back.

She dismissed it quickly and rounded the corner, but what she saw was the last thing she would have suspected to have seen.

There was a huge yet tall grey creature that reached the ceiling a couple of feet in front of her. _Its_ back was to Vietnam and she held in a gag when she saw _it_ was pantless and flashing_ its_ butt to her. _It_ seemed to not notice her as _it_ disappeared into the room in front of it and closed the door behind _it_.

Vietnam released a breath she had unconsciously held, not realizing it herself. She placed a hand over her racing heart. "What...was that?" she murmured. She turned her golden orbs back to the door it had apparently disappeared through.

She shook her head to clear her mind. "I...I'm just seeing hallucinations. After all...I am getting old..." she reassured herself. Vietnam started to make her way down the hall, cautious as she neared the door she saw the 'hallucination' disappear through.

To her right was another door though. She opened it, and to her disappointment it was just a simple bathroom. She glanced to the door at the end of the hallway, reassuring herself it was only a hallucination.

She headed towards it and gave the knob an ever-so-slight tug, relieved to find it was locked.

Deciding there was nothing left for her on this floor, she decided to proceed to the next floor.

Vietnam stepped out to her left and went down the hall, first inspecting the door to her left once more.

Again, it was locked, but the door across from it wasn't.

_'Huh. Finally an unlocked door_,' Vietnam thought. She looked around the room, finding it to be normal looking as well.

But she noticed something out of the ordinary on the bed.

Quickly, the Vietnamese nation made her way over to it.

"Th-these are...fans?" Vietnam asked herself, placing her paddle on the bed to pick up the two objects. She dully noted it was rather heavy due to the fact they were metal fans. But when she flipped them over she found something else.

"These...are Taiwan's fans...?" Vietnam gasped. True, the cursive writing spelled out _'Taiwan'_, and Vietnam did remembered Taiwan showing these to her before. "But...what are these doing here? I don't remember Taiwan bringing them with her..."

Then Vietnam remembered that all the female nations had their own satchels at the meeting.

"Then...she's still here?"

That certainly let Vietnam quicken her pace as she exited the room, placing the metal fans inside her satchel and picking up her paddle with her left hand. She saw that there was another hallway if she had taken a left then another left from the staircase. Nodding firmly to herself, she made her way towards that until she heard a loud sobbing sound.

Pausing mid-step, Vietnam whipped her head around to where she heard it. There it was again, and it was in the room right in the hall across from where she stood, in the part that connected all the hallways on the second floor.

"How could I forget that?" Vietnam facepalmed herself. It was the hallway to her right from the staircase. She made her way quickly to that room, finding a green curtain that was shaking rather violently.

_'What is that?_' Vietnam wondered, walking closer to it. She decided to approach it at a distance, using the handle of her paddle to gently push aside the curtains...

...And out fell a body.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_

_"Calm down! Flipping tables is not the right way to react at this moment!"_

_"Then what do you suppose we do, oh smart one?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing?"_

_"..."_

_"Yes, I know we had just one earlier, but this is an emergency. EMERGENCY. So, please, I ask that you-"_

_"JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"_

_"...they hung up. Great going, idiot."_

**XxxXxxxxXx**

Vietnam carefully went up the stairs, silently reprimanding herself for filling the glass to the very tip. She entered the room she had found the curtain in and went straight to it, pushing aside the curtains to reveal a certain country that was sobbing madly.

"Here, Miss Ukraine. Try to calm down a little, I brought some water," Vietnam said, not mentioning the fact it was unfiltered. Ukraine raised her head, streams of tears still flowing down her cheeks. Vietnam frowned, pushing the glass closer to the Ukrainian's face.

Finally, Ukraine had stopped shaking uncontrollably, though still crying, she cradled the glass in her hands and gulped down some of the...water.

"Th-Thank you, Viet dear..." Ukraine murmured, wincing at the taste. However, she chose not to comment about that as she placed the glass on the floor, hiccuping every now and then.

"It's not a problem," Vietnam nodded. "Now, can you tell me what happened to the others? Are they still here?"

At once Ukraine's bottom lip quivered and more tears started to escape her eyes. "I-I...yes...I couldn't even watch over them...we all separated...I'm such a ditz..." Ukraine started to sob, hiding her face in her hands. "What kind of country am I if I can't even keep an eye on my juniors?!"

Vietnam was startled by Ukraine's outburst. She bit her lip, kneeling next to the nation and slowly placed her arms around her shaking shoulders.

"It's not your fault. But what caused all of you to separate?" Vietnam asked. If she didn't even know the reason they were all by their-selves then she had no way of comforting the sobbing country.

"W-well..." Ukraine tried to cease her sobbing as she tried to answer Vietnam's question. "W-we just ran for our lives...i-it all happened so quickly..."

"Ah, there's your mistake," Vietnam pointed out. "If it all happened so quickly, then you had no way of controlling the situation. Now, tears are not suited for strong women, right?"

Ukraine bit her bottom lip, pondering over the woman's words. Then, her sobs quieted down and her hiccups has lessened. "Well...I guess...you have a point...but..."

"So, this tells me Taiwan and Miss Liechtenstein are still here," Vietnam mused as she stood up. She glanced back at Ukraine, who was still shaking a little. "I'll go look for them then. You stay here and gather yourself, Miss Ukraine."

"But Viet dear!" Ukraine snapped her head up. "You can't go by yourself, what if you get lost as well?"

"I'm fine by myself," Vietnam murmured quietly, turning her back to Ukraine. A look of solace flashed across her face as she headed towards the door. "Please rest Miss Ukraine."

"...fine." Ukraine sighed. "By the way, Viet dear. Here."

Ukraine tossed a key to Vietnam, who caught it without turning around.

"Be safe. I'll only stay here because you asked me to. But if you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm going to leave this room and go find you," Ukraine said sternly.

Maybe if she knew how to smile, the twitches on the edges of Vietnam's lip would have turned upwards.

Vietnam left the room, scanning the key to see if it gave any clues as to what it opened.

_**'I- Library'**_

"Luckily I can read English..." Vietnam muttered as she headed down the stairs, assuming the 'I' stood for the first floor. From the bottom of the stairs, she decided to turn right, first finding the door to the right. It was locked, and Vietnam made a quick roundabout to the hallway with the bathroom and locked door.

The key wouldn't fit in that door as well, so she decided to go down the opposite hallway, where at the end was the kitchen and to the left was that other locked door.

As Vietnam made her way down the hall, her attention was caught by the blare of the sun's rays shining through the bars of the window. She squinted.

"The sun's position says it's about noon but..." Vietnam reached into her satchel, taking out her phone and reading the time on there. "It says it is eight o' clock...in the night?"

Vietnam shook her head. Maybe her phone was wacky and it gave her the wrong time(plus there was no signal), but something still bothered her. She was sure the sun was just about setting when they first arrived here. Had she really been inside this mansion for more than an hour?

Still having confused thoughts jumble her mind, she made her way towards the door. She felt relieved when the key slid in without effort. She turned the knob and placed her hand on the metal.

But she quickly retracted it as an electric shock went through her body.

Vietnam hissed, slightly blowing on her fingers. Maybe it was just friction, she told herself as she replaced her hand on the knob carefully.

But now it was stone cold and a chill ran down her back.

Vietnam breathed, rubbing her temples. Maybe she was just getting tired or something. She opened the door to the now identified Library, taking a few steps in. A shiver ran through her body.

"It's so cold..." Vietnam rubbed her arm slightly, her grip tightened on her paddle as she noticed the room was rather dimly lit.

And she heard a thumping sound.

"Miss Liechtenstein? Taiwan?" Vietnam called, hoping that was the sound of any one of their footsteps. But as soon as she said those words, the thumping noises stopped and the creaking ceased.

Vietnam walked ahead, looking around the library and finding no signs of either nation. Vietnam started to walk more deeper inside.

"But still, what an amazing library...for an abandoned mansion, that is," Vietnam commented as she ran her hand across book titles. She made her way around the shelves, frowning as she noticed a desk littered with papers.

"What a huge quantity...even more than my usual paperwork at home..." Vietnam said to herself, walking up to the desk. "But, this is also my first time seeing something not neatly organized in this mansion," Vietnam commented dully. There was a small clock, about the same size as a regular alarm clock, but it was a traditional clock, and strangely enough the hands were spinning crazily.

Vietnam dismissed it as she shifted through papers. Maybe she could get a clue as to who owned the mansion before. One of the papers stuck out to her, and she noticed the majority of the papers of the desk was the one with the same symbol.

It was a Yin and Yang symbol.

Vietnam placed her paddle on the tabletop, replacing it with the papers.

_Bạn cần tất của bạn sức mạnh để chiến . Lời cầu nguyện này sẽ tăng quyền lực của bạn, nhưng được cảnh báo rằng nó giống như ánh sáng và bóng tối._

She read the words in her mind. '_Without a doubt, the handwriting is mine...'_

She found a pen and a blank piece of paper. She re-wrote what was on the yin-yang paper and she confirmed the hand-writings were exactly the same. This confused her greatly.

Though her country was a mix of different religions, the only thing she could connect the yin-yang symbol to was Taoism, but she hadn't thought much of the practices of that religion.

Actually, she didn't even think much of religion in general. She just let her country decided what they want to believe in.

"And even the translation to English..." Vietnam wondered out loud. _"You need all your strength to fight. This prayer will increase your power, but be warned that it's like light and darkness."_

What did that mean? Vietnam tried to think about anything that seemed plausible, but she had never set foot inside this mansion before. The desktop was littered with copies of the same exact paper, and the handwriting matched hers exactly.

She stuffed some of the papers into her satchel though, having a feeling it could be useful for something. She didn't know what though, as she looked around the desk. Vietnam caught sight of something gleaming.

"Ah, another key perhaps?" Vietnam asked herself, about to shuffle the paper aside to see if it was a key. But just as she was mere inches away, another cold chill overcame her.

Her instincts told her to jump, so she obeyed them immediately, making a quick grab for her paddle as she leapt upwards, seeing grey.

Letting a gasp escape her as she landed harshly on the ground of the other side of the desk, she was met with bug-like black eyes. _Its_ fangs were dripping with saliva and she saw_ its_ claws tense and the edges of_ its_ mouth move.

Then her instincts acted again, and she was glad, for she managed to duck in time, rolling to the side and quickly getting to her feet, making a breakaway towards the door. She didn't dare look behind as her hand reached for the knob, only to find it was locked.

"Of all the-" Vietnam didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt something about to strike her. She swiftly dodged, positioning her grip on her paddle as she swung blindly.

But the _Thing_ caught it with one of_ its_ hands, the other hand reached out to strike her. Vietnam winced as she felt_ its_ claws tearing into her cheek, her eyes not fast enough to catch the sudden movement.

And finally, she came face to face with the _Thing_. _It_ seemed to be smirking, flashing_ its_ razor sharp teeth at her. But when a roar emitted from _its_ mouth, that was when Vietnam finally gathered her senses.

She dropped to the ground, surprising the _Thing_ as _it_ tried to make a swing at her. Vietnam grabbed her paddle, placed her feet quickly and the door and used it to give her a boost at rolling away from it.

The _Thing_ also had quick reflexes, it seemed, because _it_ had already turned around and gave chase to the rolling girl. She quickly rolled to the side, dodging _its_ stomp. Vietnam found herself a leg's reach of_ its_ face as_ it_ hunched over, so Vietnam pushed all her strength into her leg as she swung her leg at _its_ face.

She let out a cry of surprise when_ it_ shifted. She quickly retracted her leg, narrowly missing _its_ razor fangs by a mere centimeter as she winced, feeling her leg pull out of it's socket just a little.

This _Thing_ was far from her field of military experiences, so Vietnam settled for trying to find the key and escaping this place as soon as possible, but when she thought she could outrun _it,_ she felt_ its_ hand wrapping around her throat from behind.

Vietnam let out a strangled gasp, feeling the lack of air already affecting her vision as it blurred. She shakily brought her hand up, trying to claw at _its_ hand, but _it_ seemed to react by starting to dig _its_ claws into her throat.

_'So this is it...will I die here...?'_ Vietnam thought, starting to feel some blood ooze out. She felt blood dribble from her mouth and all she saw was the blurred ceiling.

She heard the _Thing_ chuckle, and she felt something snap inside of her. Vietnam felt two energies within her starting to mix, and she heard that chant she had read earlier echoing inside her mind, and she felt something making their way out.

"_Tôi không nghĩ như vậy, đồ ngu mẹ,_" she snarled. All she saw was red as she shifted in _its_ grip, now facing the _Thing_ with narrowed and cold red eyes. She, once again, brought her leg out to give it a good uppercut to_ its_ chin, catching_ it_ by surprise as she snapped her paddle in half with her knee, stabbing the splintered end into_ its_ forehead as_ it_ let her go, letting out a deafening roar.

She dropped to the floor and wisely started to search for the key, finding it behind the very last shelf. She scowled, quickly scooping it up as she wiped the blood on her cheek with her sleeve. She peeked around the bookshelf, looking for any signs of that _Thing._

Her blood red eyes widened greatly when she saw_ it_ was mending_ its_ wounds and already walking up and about, circling around the desk and making _its_ way to the bookshelves.

"_Cái quái gì.._." she breathed. She didn't even give the thought that regardless of_ its_ size,_ it_ did not flip tables or knock over bookshelves. She only bolted for the door when_ its_ back was turned towards her.

She heard the _Thing_ roar, but she had already shoved the key in, turned it and took it out, and ran outside. As she started to close the door, she flipped the _Thing_ off before slamming the door closed.

Vietnam collapsed against the opposite wall, her blood red eyes slowly changing back to its normal golden color, panting hard as she wiped off more blood. She checked her throat and was relieved to find it was only really small holes.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, wiping sweat off her forehead as she looked at the library door with weary eyes.

"It seems as if you have saved me..." she whispered to herself, resting her hand over her chest. "And for that, _cảm ơn bạn, phía bắc của tôi._"

Then realization hit her.

"Maybe...that was what Miss Ukraine was talking about..." Vietnam said. "When they 'ran for their lives'...I thought they were merely startled by something small, like a mouse...so...this is what Miss Ukraine felt..."

Powerless. Shocked. Frightened.

And guilt...

"It's still alive. I have to kill it." Vietnam said, almost in monotone as she sat up. "The others are not safe as long as that _Thing_ is still alive."

Although it had caught her by surprise before, Vietnam nodded determinedly to herself. As long as she could kill it, then she would let that part of her that worried for the sake of the other three girls be gone.

She dizzily got up, making her way to the door as she looked at the remains of her paddle. She could work with that, besides, she had fought with less before.

_'And also, if I remember correctly, there was a key. Hai con chim với một đá.'_

Vietnam placed the key in the keyhole and turned it, along with the doorknob as it gave a click, to signal it was open...

**XxXxXxXxXxxX**

****_"...!"_

_"It is nearly that time..."_

_"Quickly..."_

_"Before it gets them..."_

_"But it's Vietnam..."_

_"But..."_

_"I need to find them quickly."_

* * *

**Wow. Never thought I could write out a chapter with more than 3,000 words and a fighting scene at once.**

**...oh well.**

**So, translations for the Vietnamese sayings:**

_Tôi không nghĩ như vậy, đồ ngu mẹ- I don't think so, motherf**ker._

___Cái quái gì- What the hell..._

_____cảm ơn bạn, phía bắc của tôi- Thank you, my North._  


_______Hai con chim với một đá- Two birds with one stone_

**Yes...I made Vietnam curse, but it was her North side! I think of her North side as bad-a**, so of course she's epic in this. :D**

**Ohh, by the way, though I'm half-Vietnamese I know nothing. So this was ALL Google Translate. As you can see, Google Translate will be used with all the foreign languages, but I've spent at least ten minutes trying to rearrange the words so they made sense grammar-wise.**

**Oh, and Vietnam is a 'headstrong girl with a strong will', so naturally, she would want to kill the Thing, right? She's stubborn, and running away sometimes means the same as accepting defeat, especially when she failed to kill it. So, the stubborn and headstrong girl she is, her will is strong: she wants to kill the Thing.**

**And about the tatami...we've all watched enough anime to know what a tatami is, right? It's a traditional Japanese floor basically. I tried to research Vietnamese traditional floors but I got nothing popping up for me so...**

**So, I've added sayings here and there. If you want to guess who's speaking them, then feel free to Private Message me. XD**

**So, the only question I have for you: How was my first fighting scene? It was hard to write out torture for my favorite character...good grief. *wipes sweat off forehead***


	4. Time Undefined Number

**Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia, but I do own the story. Please ask before redistributing.**

**Kimikono: Why did you fall out of your chair?! YOU DISOBEYED THE SHORT ASIAN!**

**animefan106: Thank you so much~ let's hope the scariness stays!**

**Guest: My first fighting scene, and sadly there'll be more fighting scenes. Gott help me. And about the slanting...pfft. XD I have no idea what I was thinking actually. I was probably high. And thank you for the compliments, I try my best. :D And I figured you were the same Guest, after all, you're the only one who mentioned looking forward to an Ukraine/Vietnam friendship moment...XD**

**Stray Flower: Vietnamese is a hard language, I have a hard time pronouncing as well. D: And it's fine, Google Translate seems to like me. XD But Viet-chan's role~ you shall see more clearly.**

**Demolition Panda: I know how it feels when things are spoiled for me, so I don't do spoilers. XD (Like, I found HetaOni because I saw some videos of *********** so...yeah. And I forgot about the broken plate. Darn it. Yeah~ Vietnam's awesome.**

* * *

**Undefined Time- ***************************

As soon as she pushed the door open Vietnam first took a step back, in case if the Thing had been waiting by the door.

But she blinked in confusion when there was no gray alien in her line of vision. Not only that, but the Library had somehow gotten brighter.

Vietnam slowly took a step inside, finding no chilling temperature in the air as she fully stepped in. She looked around, not catching any signs of it nor hearing it's heavy stomps around the Library.

She relaxed her arm slightly, deciding to look around the library if it was hiding somewhere.

Vietnam had peeked all around the bookshelves and found herself in front of the desk, golden eyes flickering all around the room. Then, she turned her attention to the desk itself, picking up more of those yin-yang papers.

After she stuffed a couple few in her satchel, she noticed something shine underneath another paper.

"Another key," she observed, shuffling the paper aside to pick up the key. "Looks like I did well in coming back in here after all."

Vietnam's mind shifted towards the Thing for a second. She tried to decipher what exactly it was and where she had seen it before. _'But the problem is, I haven't seen anything like it before. And I've played plenty of video games, with my fair share of horror.._.' Vietnam bit her lip. _'Well, it's certainly real, but it's gone now. However, I should keep my guard up.'_

Vietnam squinted at the lettering embedded into the key.

_**'IV- Master** _***/y'**

"Fourth...floor?" Vietnam asked herself faintly, already feeling her legs starting to wobble. "Oh my..." Vietnam didn't think much of the faded out words of the other part of the embedded text.

She spun around, preparing herself for what was to come until she felt something seeming to pull her...

Vietnam bit her lip, trying to resist the books behind her as they seemed to call out to her. She seemed to have a literal internal debate within her, before she slowly stepped over to the shelf, looking at the book titles with sparkly eyes.

"Well, one book won't harm anybody," Vietnam mumbled. She picked a random book and was surprised at the manageable condition it was in. Vietnam started from the beginning, disappointed to find faded out text so far. She kept on turning pages, finding unreadable things until she came upon a page that had the yin and yang symbol.

Vietnam immediately turned back to that page, looking for any clues.

_'You that are reading this, you must be Me as well. Hah. It's always the same pattern every time, isn't it? Well, the chant mixes your inner energies like yin and yang. Just like there is light within you, there is also darkness. Or, in our case...m..d..w...c...y...t...s...the ritual from long ago has weakened in this mansion. Be careful, and be strong. Don't lose yourself, for-'_

Vietnam growled in slight annoyance when the rest of the text was far too faded to read. There were even some words missing in sentences, Vietnam had noticed. She sighed, flipping through more pages to see if there was anything else useful.

When she found nothing, Vietnam placed the book on the shelf carefully, picking up the remains of her paddle and walking out of the library, key in her other hand.

As she stood at the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and began her long trek up.

**XxXxXxxXxxXxXxx**

After Vietnam tried to open the doors on the third floor(hey, you never know if she could get lucky and have the key open a door on the third floor as well!), she made her way to the fourth floor.

The first door she found only led to yet another big bedroom, so she figured the key would be used for the only other door on the floor.

The key slid in without effort, and Vietnam found herself in quite the spacey looking room. There was only a table, two drawers, a bookshelf in the corner, a desk and a very very creepy chair bright red chair that seemed... eerie.

Vietnam could even see the purple auras rising from the chair itself.

Well, neither Liechtenstein nor Taiwan were in sight, so she took a quick peek in the drawers or under the tables(she felt her back creak a little), finding nothing to help. Sighing, she gave another look to the bookshelf, deciding not to stop for another book.

But as she walked by it she heard a rustle from behind the bookshelf.

Vietnam paused mid-step, ears alert as she listened closely. There was another rustle, and then finally a small, helpless squeak.

Arching an eyebrow, curiosity overtook her as she walked to the bookshelf, walking to the far end so she could push it, careful to not use all her energy so it wouldn't topple over or crash into the creepy chair.

"...!" Vietnam stared, dumbfounded at what she found stuck in the wall. "...Mochi?"

The mentioning creature gave a squeal of excitement, its mouth formed into a cat-like smile as it looked to Vietnam with almond dusted green eyes.

"These things exist as animals and not food?" Vietnam wondered, giving it a soft poke in the cheek. The mochi gave an indignant squeak. Vietnam noticed that the mochi had a green headband...on its head?

"How confusing..." Vietnam shook her head. "Are you stuck?"

The mochi gave a firm nod, begging to be released from its imprisonment in the wall. Vietnam sighed and placed her hands on either side of the creature, giving a soft tug at first. When the mochi didn't even shift a little, she began asserting more force into pulling out the mochi.

Soon enough she didn't realized she had stretched the mochi FAAARR out until it gave a cry of pain. Vietnam yelped and let go, wincing when the mochi's body was all more squishy and fat.

"_Xin lỗi_," Vietnam muttered. She did her best to squish the mochi up together to get it back to it's regular circular shape. "I will have to try another method then." Vietnam looked around for anything, and her eyes landed on the paddle she had placed on the floor to pull out the mochi.

She bent down to pick it up, pondering on whether she should use it or not.

When the mochi saw the sharpened ends it immediately screamed and squished as far as into the wall as possible, making squeaks of protest.

"You're right, I could harm you if I tried this," Vietnam muttered. She dug into her satchel, wondering if using Taiwan's fans would hurt the mochi.

When Vietnam showed the fans to the mochi, the mochi shook its head no.

"Well, I have nothing else. I only have broken shards, keys, and papers left..." Vietnam muttered. "Maybe Miss Ukraine would be able to get you out? I should go check up on her anyway."

Vietnam gave a nod, wiping sweat off her face as she started to head out. When she retracted her hand her eyes widened at what she found.

"Blood..." she murmured. She daintily placed her fingers on her face, finding the place where the Thing had cut her. It was throbbing painfully and there was some wet blood in it, but it had stopped dripping already.

"How strange...it's been at least ten minutes since I encountered that Thing, it should at least be healing at this time," Vietnam said, scratching at the dried blood around her cut. Even if she was not as powerful as Russia or America, her wounds should have been healing already.

"If...something as small as this takes so long...then...what would happen...if I got a bigger one?" Vietnam wondered, looking at the ceiling as many possibilities entered her mind, but the one that stood out the most from them was...death...

Vietnam bit her lip, drawing some blood as she snapped out of her trance, walking out of the room and heading down the stairs. "Don't be so idiotic, Vietnam. Even if you were to get a deeper or bigger gash, you won't die, you're a country. Look at how you survived the Vietnam War and how Japan survived the atomic bombings and..." Vietnam trailed off, sighing.

Maybe...in this mansion...

No. Vietnam reassured herself that Ukraine could fend for herself, as could Taiwan and Liechtenstein. After all, Liechtenstein did have Switzerland as an ally, Taiwan took some martial arts lessons with Vietnam and Ukraine...had her pitchfork.

Even if they were girls, they could still defend themselves.

**XxXxXxX**

"Miss Ukraine?" Vietnam called, entering the room where she left the nation. However, the well-endowed country was nowhere to be seen. Vietnam even walked over to the curtains, shoving them inside.

But Ukraine wasn't there as well. Vietnam did feel as if something was odd about the wall behind the curtain, but she dismissed it as she stepped away, tapping her chin with her fingers.

"Has it really been fifteen minutes?" Vietnam wondered. Weird, it didn't feel like that much time had passed to Vietnam. And besides, wouldn't Vietnam have ran into Ukraine as she was coming down or even heard Ukraine?

Vietnam sighed, taking a step back and almost tripping over something.

With a yelp, Vietnam steadied herself and looked at what had almost tripped her.

"A...wine bottle?" Vietnam murmured, picking the bottle up by the handle. "Is this Miss Ukraine's? But I thought she drank vodka...ugh, it's sticky." Vietnam complained. However, she placed the bottle in her satchel(after wrapping it up by tearing off one of the curtain drapes), deciding she could use it to pick at the lock of the front door or break a window.

But her hand was sticky, so Vietnam decided to make a trip to the bathroom to wash her hands. If memory served her well, it was on the first floor, near the door where she first saw the Thing.

Her eyes darkened a little as she remembered the Thing, but she made her way to the bathroom anyway, using the same tap she had used to give water to Ukraine. The toilet was sparkling, which creeped Vietnam out.

She thought she saw an 'insert' slot on the top, but ignored it as she made her way out the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door of the bathroom a chill ran through her back once more. Immediately her attention was drawn to the door near her, the same blue framed door the Thing had gone through once before.

A dark shadow went over her eyes as she reached for her paddle, planning to keep her word about killing that Thing once and for all.

Though she faintly remembered she had other weapons in her satchel, there was this little persistent thing in her called pride that would not allow her to use anyone else's things to eliminate the Thing.

Vietnam would kill the Thing with her own weapon.

The chill still not gone, Vietnam walked over to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob. An electric shock went through her hand but she didn't withdraw her hand. She waited for the shock to pass and felt the door knob turn stone cold.

Vietnam turned the knob, finding it was indeed unlocked this time, but the room itself was pitch black.

"Huh. Maybe..." she muttered. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her. Vietnam didn't jump, instead she felt for a light switch with her right hand, finding the little switch in between her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, she counted to three in Vietnamese as she braced herself.

"_Một, hai, ba_!" Vietnam murmured, feeling her instincts telling her to jump. As she jumped, she flipped the light switch at the same time, looking at the Thing from an aerial view.

"Not this time," Vietnam growled.

From Vietnam's position, she quickly acted, using the ceiling as a boost as she put all her force into her paddle, going through the Thing's body as it was cut in half. She felt disgusted by the black blood that came from the Thing, staining her ao dai and part of her face.

Though it was down on the ground, Vietnam could see it already mending its wounds. She quickly took a stance and prepared to strike at it again, with intent on cutting it to mere pieces so it wouldn't regenerate.

But as she made eye contact with it, she felt her whole body freeze in place. She screamed at her body to move, but it wouldn't obey her. The Thing's head quickly lifted from the ground, bolts of electricity shooting from it's mouth and body.

"YoU...ArE..."

Vietnam saw what was coming, but her body still won't obey her. She braced herself for what was coming but...

She could never have expected the exploding and electrocuting pain that ran throughout her body.

Vietnam let out a scream as the electricity ran through her body, wrapping itself around her as it drained out her energy.

"Nngh..." Even though electricity danced in her vision, Vietnam managed to creak open one eye, seeing the Thing get up and charge at her. The electricity had stopped, and Vietnam tiredly moved out of its way, the Thing slamming into the wall.

Vietnam leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath as she held one of her arms, a burn from the electricity on her arm as she closed one eye, trying to concentrate on the Thing. The room wasn't very large, but her paddle was at the Thing's feet, and she had no way of getting it.

Not especially when the Thing turned to charge at her again.

Vietnam leapt out of the way, almost stumbling over as she dove for her paddle, releasing the grip on her arm as she threw her paddle at the Thing. The paddle dug into the Thing's throat, and the Thing let out a strangled scream as electricity escaped its body once more.

Vietnam gasped, not being able to dodge as the electricity wrapped itself around her, draining more of her energy and shocking her greatly. She let out another pain-filled scream, all of her breath escaping her as the Thing grabbed her and threw her at the opposite wall.

Though the painful electricity was gone, she could still feel sparks flying from her body as she lay facedown on the floor in a crumpled heap, her paddle out of hand's reach from her.

And then...

The Thing turned the light switch off.

Vietnam immediately stiffened, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Is it going to..._

But when the light turned on, when Vietnam expected death she was met with brightness, the coldness of the room gone, but most of all...

The Thing was gone...

"Tch..." Vietnam let her bangs fall over her face, a defeated expression was all she wore as she lay on the ground. "It could have killed me...but it didn't. And I failed to defeat it as well. How shameful."

After Vietnam pinched herself as a form of self-discipline, she slowly got to her knees, looking wearily around the room. She coughed, examining her arms and wincing at the burn marks.

Vietnam sighed, resting her head on her knees for a second. Her head was turned to the other side of the room, where she saw a sink and a mirror. Vietnam groggily got up, looking at her reflecting in the mirror.

"So I have bruises now...and some burn marks. The cut isn't even fully healed yet." Vietnam murmured. She turned on the sink and washed off the ash marks that came from the electric shocks. Luckily she only had one bruise on the cheek that the cut wasn't on, so it did her good. Vietnam tore a piece of her ao dai, soaked it in water and rested it on her burn on her arm, feeling relief as the cool temperature contrasted with the burning wound.

She decided to tie the piece of torn cloth around her wound as an aid.

"Hmm?" Vietnam noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the bathtub, oddly enough finding a key in it.

**_'II- Bedroom Key'_**

"Hm. More walking," Vietnam sighed. In all honesty she was starting to feel tired, especially after being electrocuted two times. She grabbed her satchel she left outside and headed up.

**XxXxXxXXxx**

Vietnam found that the key unlocked the one of the doors in the hallway she hadn't checked before. As she opened it, she noticed the yellow headband of Ukraine in between two beds.

'There you are!' Vietnam thought, sighing in relief when she found the woman. But before she went to greet the woman, Vietnam turned around and locked the door, just in case.

Vietnam quickly approached Ukraine, who was in between the two beds and trembling. She quickly reached out to place a hand on Ukraine's shoulder, but just as she did that the woman suddenly whipped around and swung her pitchfork at Vietnam.

Vietnam yelped, catching the pitchfork between her two hands just in time, for the tips were pointed at her throat.

"C-calm down, Miss Ukraine! It's just me!" Vietnam said.

"...! V-Viet dear, I'm so sorry!" Ukraine's eyes widened, tears coming to them as she quickly withdrew her pitchfork. "I-I didn't realize it was you! F-forgive me..."

"It's alright," Vietnam waved it off. Then she noticed a lump under one of the bed covers. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Ukraine quickly pulled the covers off, revealing an unconscious Taiwan. Vietnam's eyes widened and she quickly ran to Taiwan's side, checking her neck for any pulse.

"She's still alive..." Vietnam let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand to calm her speeding heart.

"I found her in the hallway," Ukraine explained. "I-I was scared for her. After fifteen minutes had past, I went to look for you, but then I found Tai dear passed out in front of the door of this room, so I hide in here for another fifteen minutes. But Tai dear won't wake up..."

"...I see."

"And it's not safe out there as well! That Thing is..." Ukraine trailed off, seeing Vietnam's wounds. "Th-that Thing...got to you, Viet dear?! Oh, I should have gone with you! I'm so sorry Viet dear!"

"Ssh." Vietnam patted Ukraine's shoulders. "Don't be sorry. If you had gone with me, then what would have become of Taiwan?" The girl's eyes softened as they looked at the form of her sleeping sister. "I'm glad you kept Taiwan safe. Thank you, Ukraine. Even though you didn't have to, you saved Taiwan."

Ukraine sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Y-yes, I suppose so..." Ukraine sighed, looking at Vietnam's arm. "Still, you got hurt. I should have warned you about that Thing, at least, but I was still so scared at that time, I couldn't believe it...but...I needed to..." Ukraine muttered.

"It's nothing," Vietnam said, rubbing her arm unconsciously. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. So, I'm guessing Miss Liechtenstein is still missing..."

"Right, I didn't see Liechten dear anywhere!" Ukraine gasped, worry filling her features. "I hope she's safe..."

The two woman sat in silence, pondering. Could Liechtenstein outrun the Thing? Could she fight back? Unlikely, because Switzerland wouldn't dare let a gun near Liechtenstein(how hypocritical).

"Well..." Ukraine trailed off. "You have the key to this room, right? We can both look for Liechten dear together. We'll lock the door so Tai dear can be safe?"

Vietnam didn't answer. Instead, her eyes were closed in concentration.

"Viet dear-"

"Hush." Vietnam placed a finger over her lips as she put a hand over Ukraine's mouth. "Don't you hear that?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

They both knew those footsteps all too well.

"If you don't want to be eaten..." Vietnam started.

"I understand..." Ukraine replied, reaching for her pitchfork. Vietnam looked at the remains of her paddle, which wasn't much. She sighed, placing the fragments in her satchel as she took out on of Taiwan's fans.

"Looks like...I'll have to suck up my pride," Vietnam whispered.

_**THUMP. CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK!**_

* * *

**Look at my awesome sound effects. :D**

**So, I tortured Vietnam again. Poopy. Looks like there's some developments, as you can see HetaOni watchers. I took out a WHOLE chunk of that scene because...why?**

**You shall find out soon.**

**WHY YOU SO STUBBORN VIETNAM? D: I just realized she had those chants in her satchel and I made her put them away.**

**...my bad. And if I go back and fix it, I don't know how I'll go about the darn thing...**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	5. Another Unknown Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni, but I do own the story. Please ask before redistributing.**

**Kimikono: Haha. XD**

**animefan106: Thank you so much! :D**

**Guest: ..hi?**

**Guest: I imagined America coming over to teach her, and then she got hooked. Uncharted 3 was a pretty awesome game. And does she? You shall see...and yeah, I should pace myself. :3**

* * *

**Another Unknown Time**

Sweat rolled down Vietnam's neck as she looked at the rattling door, her hand reaching into her satchel and nearly crushing the paper. Should she trust it this time? It had brought out help from deep within, so it would have been a good thing...

But if that was the good thing, what was the bad thing? Vietnam knew about the yin and yang symbol. With every hint of good, there was bad. And vice-versa. Vietnam was sure something bad would come off it...

Vietnam was jolted out of her thoughts when the rattling of the door got louder. It was clear to her that maybe the Thing could break it down any moment now.

She glanced to Ukraine, who was shaking from head to toe. Vietnam was sure even with that pitchfork, Ukraine probably didn't have that much fighting experience. After all, those things on her chest probably got in the way of any training she could have received.

"It was smart of you to lock the door, Viet dear..." Ukraine commented softly.

Vietnam agreed. She didn't even want to know what would have happened if she had left the door unlocked.

Finally, the rattling had stopped and there was a pregnant pause in the air. The two women kept still though, as they strained their ears. The only thing heard now was the loud beating of their hearts and Taiwan's light breathing.

"Phew..." Ukraine placed a hand over her chest. "It's gone...that was scary..."

Vietnam figured it had disappeared like it did in the library and other bathroom. She nodded in agreement, relaxing her stance.

"Well, all we need to do is find Liechten dear and then we can escape!" Ukraine beamed.

"It's not going to be that easy," Vietnam said. "The front door is locked, and it can only be opened by a key, unless I have some way to pick the lock..." Vietnam stared at Ukraine's hairclips. "Maybe..."

"Oh!" Ukraine realized where Vietnam was going at. "Do you know how to pick locks, Viet dear?"

"You can say that." Vietnam nodded her head.

"But why is the door locked in the first place? It was fine when we arrived here..." Ukraine wondered.

"Maybe it locks automatically," Vietnam shrugged. "No matter, all we need to do is rescue that mochi and find Miss Liechtenstein."

"Mochi?" Ukraine gasped. "You mean, those cute little things that exist only in Japan?'

"Yes...?" Vietnam was shocked by the sparkles surrounding Ukraine.

"Let's go then!" Ukraine grabbed Vietnam's arm, the woman yelping as Ukraine snatched the key from her hand and ran to the door, shoving it in to unlock it.

"Oh, a mochi is so cute!" Ukraine gushed, placing her hand on the knob. The woman immediately yelped and withdrew her hand.

"What's the matter?" Vietnam asked, approaching Ukraine.

"T-the door shocked me!" Ukraine whimpered. Vietnam's gut instantly dropped in dread and her hand reached out to touch the knob.

Stone cold.

Vietnam screamed at Ukraine to get down when the door suddenly broke apart, revealing the Thing in all its ugly glory. When Vietnam saw Ukraine was frozen in fear, she bit her lip and tackled the woman just as the Thing lashed out, narrowly missing them as Vietnam rolled across the floor with Ukraine.

Vietnam quickly got off of the woman and pulled her up, bringing her to the right to dodge another swipe from the Thing. Vietnam shoved Ukraine towards where Taiwan was, throwing a fan at the Thing as she played in her mind at what she could do.

She saw the fan make a deep scratch in the Thing's throat, and Vietnam caught the fan as it returned to her hand, like a boomerang. Vietnam's golden eyes narrowed, remembering the paper in her hand.

"_Bạn cần tất của bạn sức mạnh để chiến . Lời cầu nguyện này sẽ tăng quyền lực của bạn, nhưng được cảnh báo rằng nó giống như ánh sáng và bóng tối!" _Vietnam chanted quickly, seeing that the yin and yang symbol glowing brightly, black shadows creeping along her arms and enshrouding her body with it.

Vietnam saw the Thing charge at her. She reacted by dropping to the ground, rolling under it and sending a sharp kick to its underside. Then she did a few backflips back, out of reach of the Thing.

Vietnam felt her old knowledge of Vovinam flashing into her mind. She charged at the Thing with the fan, making two swift slashes at the back of its head and using her legs to deliver a swift diagonally applied kick.

Satisfied when the Thing collapsed, Vietnam didn't realized that the black shadows was now effectively surrounding her. From any onlooker's point of view, maybe it seemed as if the devil himself was aiding her, with her golden eyes now blood red and her hair flying around her face ominously.

"YoU...ArE..."

Vietnam hissed when the Thing moved quickly, causing a scratch to run along her other cheek. She threw the fan once more, seeing the black shadows surrounding it.

Then lightning shot out at the same time.

Vietnam let out a yell as she felt the familiar electrocuting pain shoot throughout her body, causing new burns to run along her skin and most of her ao dai already obliterated.

Vietnam wearily opened an eye, which widened in surprise when she saw Ukraine charging at the Thing with her pitchfork, effectively embedding it into it's forehead. The Thing let out a scream and roar, sending out bolts of electricity once more.

Ukraine barely managed to dodge it, grazing her arm slightly as she ran towards the thing, landing a kick deep at the back of his head, removing her pitchfork and re-stabbing it into the thing.

The Thing finally snarled and swung around violently, throwing Ukraine into the opposite wall. The Thing held its chest area, where Ukraine had stabbed a few times.

"YoU..." it growled out before it started to fade before their very eyes...

"Are you okay, Viet dear!" Ukraine recovered quickly and ran over to Vietnam, who opened one eye to look at Ukraine. The latter sighed in relief when Vietnam's eye was the color of gold again.

"I'm sorry..." Vietnam murmured. "I thought you couldn't fight so..."

"It's fine, I don't seem like the fighting type, do I?" Ukraine managed a weak smile. "But I should have jumped in earlier. Look how injured you got!"

Ukraine scanned Vietnam's wounds. She had gotten two new burn marks: on her arm and her leg. There was a new scratch bleeding on her cheek.

"I-it's fine...but I know it's weakness now...after fighting it so many times..." Vietnam sighed, finally accepting Ukraine's help to stand up. "But...you as well, got hurt...and...we have no alliance, and we haven't been ordered. You saved me without anyone telling us to or no written paperwork..." Vietnam said softly. "Thank you."

"Viet dear..." Ukraine giggled, smiling softly at the Vietnamese nation. "We're friends, aren't we? Besides, you as well saved my life! This makes us even, right?"

Ukraine patted Vietnam's shoulder, smiling brightly. It caused the edge of Vietnam's mouth to twitch ever-so-slightly as she regarded the Ukrainian country with softer eyes than before.

"Thank you..." Vietnam muttered.

"Well, we have a mochi to save and a girl to find!" Ukraine clapped her hands together. "Since it's obvious that the Thing can break down doors, I will carry Tai dear with us!"

"Eh?!" Vietnam jumped slightly. "A-Are you sure? It's not that Taiwan's heavy but..."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Ukraine waved it off, walking over to where Taiwan was sleeping and hoisted her onto her back, like a piggy-back ride.

XxXxXxXxXx

"...is it super-glued to the wall?" Ukraine gasped for breath as she lay on her bottom, wiping sweat off her forehead as she stared back at the mochi. "This is impossible!"

"Aha..." Vietnam sweatdropped when Ukraine collapsed onto the floor. "So even you can't do it, huh?"

"Maybe if I had a tool of some sorts..." Ukraine mumbled. "That won't hurt the poor mochi..."

"A tool..." Vietnam scanned the room to see if there was anything useful. "Well, I'll go look for one then."

"Eh?!" It was Ukraine's turn to give a surprise outburst. "Not by yourself-"

"If you were to follow me, then you would have to bring Taiwan. You would be safer in this room then you would with me. Besides, since I've fought the Thing a few times, I know its weakness," Vietnam waved it off again, a strange sense of deja vu overtaking her.

"I'll be right back."

With that, Vietnam excited the room the come face to face with another door. Now that she saw it, she remembered she didn't examine this room clearly.

The room was smaller than the other two rooms Vietnam had been in, but it still had two beds, three sofas and a few cabinets and a table. But two things stuck out the most in this room.

There was a torn in half piece of paper on the tea table. There was a green and blue bordered rectangles on it, and Vietnam couldn't help but feel this was important somehow. No matter, she would decide to keep it, even though once they found Liechtenstein she could pick the lock and leave this place with the others.

The other thing that stood out was a lever on the panel in the wall and a red button. There were three lines at the bottom, middle and top of the lever. At the bottom, it was labeled 'Hell'. The middle was labeled 'Earth' and the top was labeled 'Heaven'.

"So I just pull the lever to a level and push the button?" Vietnam guessed. She decided to try 'Earth' first, since she was on the planet itself. After pulling the lever and pushing the button, there was a soft click.

And then a small thud.

Vietnam turned around to see a small key on the floor a few feet away. Walking over and picking it up, she saw that it read 'II- Master Key'.

"Well..." Vietnam hesitated. "I guess taking this along won't harm anyone."

Vietnam walked back to the lever, trying to decide between Heaven or Hell. She didn't like the sound of Hell, so she opted for 'Heaven'. She placed a hand on the lever and began to push up, but suddenly there was a loud thump from somewhere in the room, startling the woman.

In just a few seconds, Vietnam had pulled the level to Hell, felt something shove her backwards which resulted in her somehow pushing the button and stumbling backwards.

Vietnam gasped as she felt gravity working against her, her hair whipping her face as she realized one thing.

She was falling.

* * *

**I hate that feeling when you're falling in a dream.**

**Edit: ...thank you for pointing out my mistake. :D Like seriously. I re-editted this so many times I can't believe I didn't catch this.**

**Sigh...**

**Another cliffhanger, huh? And by now, I should hope mostly half of everyone's roles are cleared.**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	6. 1201092712

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni, but I own the story, so ask before re-using.**

**animefan106: The Thing is the alien. :3 I would call it Steve, but it'd seem stupid if the girls call him that. XD**

**Kimikono: Ukraine shall kick arse.**

**Guest: I'm glad! ^-^ And hello back!**

**Guest: Yeah, typo is typo...and maybe Taiwan did try to claw it out, but...you know...STEVE RUINS ALL.**

**Puffin-tan: *salutes***

* * *

"...Ow."

That was the only thing she could think to say as she stared at the hole she just fell through. Why the heck was there a giant hole in the floor anyway? Vietnam didn't understand this stupid mansion.

Vietnam saw that she only fell to the room below the room she was in before. "I guess it's a good thing. I get to see what's behind one of these locked doors."

Vietnam slowly sat up, rubbing her bottom as she scanned the room. It was pretty vast, and it gave her REALLY bad feelings. She didn't like this room. The pure white piano in the middle of the room gave off eerie vibes as well...

"Maybe...someone died here before?" Vietnam wondered, walking to the piano and brushing the cover with her fingers. Instantly, something went through her and her breathing seemed to stop. Sweat rolled down her face as she tried to get rid of the bad feeling. Truly, this was what...

Vietnam shook her head, clearing her mind of bad feelings. The room itself only had a few shelves in the corner and another grandfather clock. Deciding nothing here could have helped with getting the mochi out, she exited the room and closed the door behind her, making sure it stayed unlocked.

There were two doors in front of her, each to her left and right. Vietnam frowned, seeing they were both open.

"Strange...they were locked and closed when I investigated this floor..." Vietnam casually walked to the door on the left, finding a key in the knob. Taking it out, she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Another library..." Vietnam said in wonder. "But it's very white..." Vietnam walked around the shelves, investigating to see that there was no dust gathered here either.

Her back turned to whatever was behind her, she peered closely at the books. Maybe something here could-

"Miss Vietnam!"

Vietnam jumped, quickly spinning around. There was another open door behind her, leading to the hall outside and a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Liechtenstein?"

_**"Finally..."**_

_**"Together..."**_

_**"Cannot..."**_

"I'm so glad I found you!" Liechtenstein was the first to react, running at Vietnam and engulfing the woman into a hug.

"A-ah, are you alright?!" Vietnam asked the first thing that came to mind, scanning the shorter girl for any injuries.

"Hmm?" Liechtenstein pulled back, offering a smile. "Well, if you're talking about that Thing...then, yes. I haven't run into it at all since I wandered around this mansion!" Then Liechtenstein looked at her feet. "I-I'm sorry for leaving you, Miss Vietnam. That Thing came out of nowhere...and I couldn't help but run away. B-but, you know, Miss Taiwan scream really loud!"

"Taiwan...screamed?" Vietnam asked faintly.

"She screamed really high pitched too!" Liechtenstein nodded, stifling a giggle. Vietnam watched Liechtenstein with unreadable golden eyes, before she asked this.

"Why are...you so calm?"

"Eh?" Liechtenstein's eyes widened as she looked at the Vietnamese nation.

"Maybe my assumption is wrong..." Vietnam began. "But the windows are barred. Most of the doors are locked, and the front door won't open. The Thing could come out and kill you, who has had no military experience in her whole entire life as a nation, and here you are walking around the mansion like a walk in the park."

Maybe it seemed harsh, Vietnam admitted. But logically, it didn't make sense in anyway to her.

"Well..." Liechtenstein smiled, and Vietnam thought she had saw a hint of sadness in those green eyes. "I guess...you could say instinct? Though my Big Bruder always protects me, he did teach me some things, I guess. And those things he taught me long ago were put into my actions right away. But I guess you have a point, Miss Vietnam, right?"

"..."

_**"Because..."**_

_**"Always..."**_

_**"You always left me first..."**_

_**"Why..."**_

_**"Are your eyes..."**_

_**"Concealing your emotions?"**_

"No, it's my fault for assuming." Vietnam sighed. "I apologize for that. But you have made all of us worried."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again!" Liechtenstein bowed. Then she noticed something. "Ah! Miss Vietnam, your face!" Liechtenstein hesitantly placed a hand over the two cuts on Vietnam's face. "Th-they even haven't healed fully yet..."

"It's nothing," Vietnam shrugged it off. "I got these a long time ago."

"Here!" Liechtenstein rummaged through her bag. "I found a lot of things in the mansion, but this candy is something I made myself! Please eat it!"

Vietnam was about to point out there was no point in eating candy, but Liechtenstein's puppy green eyes caused her to relent, hesitantly unwrapping the sweet and popping it in her mouth.

"Well, I also have good news. Now that we've found you, we can escape."

"EH?! You found the key already?" This time, Liechtenstein's eyes held pure shock.

"Hmm?" Vietnam arched an eyebrow. "What key are you talking about? I was going to use Ukraine's hairclip to pick the lock of the front door."

"O-oh...nevermind me then. I was thinking...about something else!" Liechtenstein laughed nervously. "Well, please lead the way then!"

Vietnam arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless began to start the trek up to the fourth floor. She felt some of her energy returning, and she placed a hand on her cheek, confirming that the cuts were already healing.

'The candy works wonders...'

"Is it here?" Liechtenstein asked, snapping Vietnam of her light daze. Liechtenstein was pointing to the correct door, and Vietnam acknowledged her with a nod. Liechtenstein brightened and placed a hand on the door knob, but quickly retracted it.

"O-ow!" Liechtenstein whimpered. "I-I'm fine, it was just static electricity..."

"Eh?!" Vietnam's eyes widened in slight fear, dashing towards the door and not hesitating to shove it open, revealing the THING that caused Liechtenstein to release a high-pitched scream.

Ukraine had her pitchfork shoved in the Thing's throat, protectively standing in front of Taiwan, who had a pale face and a cut on her arm. Ukraine herself had sweat running down her neck, a cut on her leg as well.

"You came back too early..." Taiwan noticed the pair at the door.

Liechtenstein's scream had attracted the attention of everyone in the room, with no exception of the Thing. The Thing's growling snarl turned into a toothy grin when its bug-like eyes landed on Liechtenstein, who paled when it did so.

"Oh no you don't!" Ukraine growled when it started to move towards the pair at the door. She move her pitchfork into the back of its neck now, jumping into the air and trying to pin it to the ground by stabbing her pitchfork into the floor with the Thing's neck in between.

"Viet dear, take Taiwan and Liechten dear and leave! I can handle this Thing on my own!" Ukraine pleaded suddenly.

"Hey! You can't speak for me!" Taiwan protested. "Jiejie, Ukraine and I will handle the ugly alien, so just go!"

"..."

I wonder...what will you do now?

"Hmm..." Vietnam sighed, rolling her neck to the side as she rummaged through her satchel. "I've forgotten how old I was already. It appears my old age has affected my hearing, I can't hear anything at all."

Heh...

"Hey! L-Liechtenstein?" Taiwan frowned at Vietnam and looked to Liechtenstein with hopeful eyes.

"U-Um..." Liechtenstein looked away. "I-I don't understand English?"

"You two!" Ukraine complained, but was cut off when the Thing had suddenly jumped up. Liechtenstein rummaged through her own satchel, and paled.

"Um..."

"It's fine. I can understand why you have no weapons." Vietnam said without turning around. She got out Taiwan's fan and tossed them to the Taiwanese nation, taking out her special yin and yang paper.

"..." Liechtenstein looked at the ground.

"This is the first time we've all fought together," Taiwan commented, grinning ear to ear as she picked up her fan in one hand, releasing her grip on her wound.

"Yes, and it is an honor." Vietnam nodded. She quickly recited the chant, and she heard gasps of surprise from either Liechtenstein or Taiwan.

"Whoa, jiejie, your eyes are red!"

"I know." Vietnam muttered. "_Trong tên của Đức Phật, tôi yêu cầu bạn cấp cho tôi một vũ khí!_"

The newly recited chant that had just came to Vietnam's mind had the black shadows encircling her arm. When they dispersed slightly, they revealed a well-crafted, sharpened sword.

"Lovely," Vietnam said. Then she charged at the Thing, who had already broken free from Ukraine's hold and headed towards Vietnam's direction. The woman quickly jumped to the air and threw her sword down, the blade cutting through the top of the Thing's head with ease.

She slammed a foot on the handle of the sword, allowing the blade to dig deeper into the Thing's head. But the Thing had swung its head up suddenly, which forced Vietnam to dodge to the side.

"Gah, even the candy wasn't enough..." Vietnam growled.

"DIE!"

The Thing had spoken, and from its mouth was forming some sort of ring. The effect seemed like supersonic waves which threw Taiwan, Ukraine and Vietnam backwards, crashing into the wall behind them.

Vietnam coughed out blood, and Ukraine and Taiwan groaned in pain.

"I think one of my bones cracked..." Taiwan muttered.

"I-it's stronger...than before?" Ukraine gasped, trying to catch her breath. The Thing had its attention on Liechtenstein now, who stood by the door with a still look on her face.

"блін..."

"I can't..." Taiwan tried to lift one of her arms up. Vietnam breathed heavily, and with shaking news she forced herself to get up, one red eyes closed as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"Come on..." Vietnam hissed at herself. "Liechtenstein, RUN."

"N-no..." Liechtenstein whimpered. "I-I can't...live with myself..."

"Please, Liechten dear..." Ukraine whimpered. "Only you can run now! Please, if you get injured here, I'll never forgive myself!"

"..." A dark shadow covered Liechtenstein's eyes.

"Hey, don't be so brave now. We won't mind if you run away now," Taiwan smiled, managing to get a nonchalant look on her face.

_**"You have to run..."**_

_**"You're weak, you can't fight..."**_

_**"Liechtenstein..."**_

_**"You need to..."**_

_**"We'll be fine..."**_

"NO! I won't run away ever again!" Liechtenstein screamed, scratching at the voices in her head away. Then, with a determined look on her face, she reached into her satchel and pulled out two things that didn't seem to match.

A gun and a Bible.

Liechtenstein first shot two bullets at the Thing, and from those bullets electricity had erupted when it came into contact with the Thing. Then with half-lidded eyes, Liechtenstein opened to a page in that Bible and yelled a single word.

_"Zurückspulen!"_

A light erupted from the Bible's pages, engulfing the whole room. And when it died down, the three nations on the floor felt all their strength returning, feeling their wounds healing quickly.

Vietnam reacted quickly, not letting the opportunity go to waste as she charged at the Thing with her sword, slashing it in half. Ukraine followed with her pitchfork, stabbing it in the throat. Taiwan quickly ran behind the two, throwing her fan at its forehead.

"We did it!" Taiwan breathed. Then she yelped when the Thing twitched. Vietnam growled and slammed her foot onto the Thing's face.

"Be careful. It recovers quickly," Vietnam warned. Then she let out a yelp of her own when her foot slid right through the Thing's face, going through its afterimage.

"It...disappeared..." Taiwan gasped.

"This-" Vietnam started, her eyes returning to their normal golden color as the effects of the chant faded. Then she was cut off when Ukraine reached for Vietnam's face and stretched her cheeks really wide.

"Viet dear, you are an ідіот!" Ukraine cried. "I told you to run, but you completely ignored me!"

"O-ow, Ukraine, you're stretching my cheeks..." Vietnam told her.

"So?! Your wounds are healed, I can stretch them all I WANT for ignoring me!" Ukraine wailed, pulling more on the skin to emphasize her words. Vietnam sweatdropped and winced at the pain.

"Say, Liechtenstein," Taiwan looked at the younger girl, still smiling at Ukraine's antics. "I guess I was wrong about you, I thought you couldn't fight at all! But you proved all of us wrong, you know? Where'd you learn something like that?" Taiwan gestured to the Bible.

"E-Eh? Where did I learn it?" Liechtenstein laughed nervously, clutching the Bible closely to her. "Um, I don't remember?"

Taiwan seemed to accept that.

"Well, we should move to a safe room!" Taiwan decided. "I never want to fight that Thing again-"

"Wait, we can go to the front door though," Vietnam cut in. "Ukraine still has her hairclip, you know?"

"Ooh! Right!" Taiwan smacked her hand against her other hand. "Well, let's get out of here then!"

Ukraine smiled in agreement. Vietnam nodded in agreement. And Liechtenstein bit her lip, but she nodded as well.

So, the four headed out to the front door.

And the mochi was left forgotten.

Anyway, Vietnam knelt down, picking at the door knob with the hairclip, She frowned when the stubborn knob wouldn't turn.

"Come on..." Vietnam growled in irritation.

"Let me try?" Taiwan suggested.

"No, I can do it," Vietnam said stubbornly. Ukraine and Liechtenstein watched with anxious eyes. Then after five minuted had passed, Vietnam growled in frustration, allowing Taiwan to take over.

After her five minutes were up, Ukraine had tried.

And obviously failed.

"I thought this would work!" Ukraine wailed. "I'm sorry!"

"I should have expected it wouldn't be this easy though," Vietnam sighed. "So? What now?"

"I dunno..."

"Me neither..."

"Well...there has to be a key somewhere, right?" Liechtenstein piped up. "For now, why don't we move to a safer place?"

"...well, I do have this key..." Vietnam said, remembering the key that fell from nowhere in that room with the lever.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Liechtenstein beamed, grabbing Vietnam's hand and dragging her up the stairs. Taiwan and Ukraine exchanged confused looks before following as well.

**XxXxXxXX**

After the four had gathered pillows, blankets, and strangely enough, matches, they settled inside a room that had a fireplace in it. Though Taiwan suggested that they sleep on the rooms that actually had beds in it, Ukraine and Vietnam recalled the fight with the Thing in that room.

They instantly disagreed.

Anyway, now the four were discussing the mansion itself.

"You know, we've searched a great amount of this mansion," Vietnam began. "But I haven't see Miss Belgium or her group anywhere. There hasn't even been a trace that they've been here."

"They did arrive before us," Taiwan agreed. "But you know, there are a lot of locked doors as well. Maybe they hid behind one to hide from the Thing?"

"Maybe," Ukraine nodded. "But...I don't want to think right now." Ukraine collapsed backwards, head hitting the soft pillow. "I'm tired...let's all go to sleep now..."

"Wait, it's dangerous if all of us goes to sleep," Vietnam cut in. "One of us should keep watch. We should play a game to decide fairly who keeps watch."

"Yeah," Taiwan agreed.

"I guess so..." Ukraine nodded. "Oh? Liechten dear, did you hear us?"

"Hmm?" Liechtenstein snapped out of her daze, a nervous look on her face. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. Um, what are we-"

"Rock paper scissors." Taiwan said with a gleam in her eyes.

"We all know how to play?" Vietnam asked, getting nods from everyone. "Great. Rock, paper-"

"Sniff...I'm horrible at games..."

Ukraine sighed.

"But I guess it's only fair. After all, they all deserve a night's rest."

Then Ukraine smiled, whipping out her phone and snapping photos of their sleeping faces.

"How cute~" Ukraine nodded. "I guess this is worth it?" Ukraine sighed, getting back on her feet. "Well, tomorrow, we'll try to find another way out...there's no way we can find a key to the front door in this mansion..."

"I hope we all escape together safely..." Ukraine whispered. Then she shivered, rubbing her arms. "It's kind of cold...but the fire is strong and running."

...

...

"No..." Ukraine's eyes darkened as she felt a chill down her spine. "It's not because the fire is weak or the room is cold..."

**THUMP THUMP.**

Normally, Ukraine would have been frightened, but she looked towards the three sleeping figures.

Vietnam was finally having a peaceful face.

Liechtenstein looked content in between Taiwan and Vietnam

And Taiwan...was drooling...

But they all looked peaceful, that was the point.

"I'm sorry...even though earlier we made a promise to not separate..." Ukraine smiled sadly, picking up her pitchfork from the table and looking towards the door.

**CLACK CLACK CLACK.**

"But you know, I'll be satisfied if I can protect you girls..." Ukraine sighed. Then she pinched herself. "N-no, I still have my dear brother and everyone else at home, and I can;t break my promise! I'll live through this by myself...yes..."

Determination flashed through her eyes.

"I refuse to be taken down so easily!"

Then she yanked open the door and swung her pitchfork...

And yet...

There was the sound of something liquid being splattered across the floor and walls...

**XxXxXxXx**

"FINALLY! GAH!"

"Don't yell, who knows what are hiding behind those trees?"

"Oh, like squirrels and bugs? Tch."

"Are you still grumpy? C'mon lighten up!"

"Shut up."

"You girls...are so immature."

"But yes...finally we have found it..."

"Ooh, what a delight!"

Then, the girl was curly blond hair and a green ribbon in her hair ran up to the gates, screaming and jumping with joy.

"YAY! It's really here!"

* * *

_**Long chapter is long. Gah.**_

_**So sorry for the late update.**_

_**Trong tên của Đức Phật, tôi yêu cầu bạn cấp cho tôi một vũ khí!- In the name of Buddha, I ask that you grant me a weapon!**_

_**ідіот- Idiot**_

_**Hmm, what else can I say? I don't have any comments, really. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated~**_


	7. The Third Visitor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni, but I do own the story. Please ask before redistrbuting.**_

_**animefan106: Oh, YOU ARE was said by the Thing itself. I forgot to make that clear...**_

_**Kimikono: Thanks. :)**_

_**Guest: ...hi...**_

_**Puffin-tan: XD Level two...makes sense, in a way.**_

_**Guest: PFFFFFT. You made me choke on my water as I read your comment about the milk. It may just be me and my perverted mind, considering Ukraine...nevermind.**_

* * *

_**The Third Visitor**_

"H-hey, Belarus is running again!"

"Get her!"

The nation didn't get far because Hungary had quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the group.

"Let...me...go! I don't want to be involved with your stupid adventure!" Belarus hissed, trying to reach for her knives but Hungary prevented her from doing do.

"Come on~" Hungary sang. "This is the first time we've all gathered here today!"

"What are we at, a wedding?" Wy commented dryly.

"I thought we were at a mansion?" Seychelles put in. "Well, it's certainly different from all the houses on my islands~ how interesting~"

Monaco studied the mansion, before giving a nod of approval. "The desolated feel suits the mansion quite nicely."

"Seriously?" Wy studied the mansion. "I don't think it's very interesting."

Belgium tapped her finger on her chin. "I guess you girls have a point. We can take a look around and then hopefully leave before nightfall." She glanced behind her where the sun was still an hour away from setting completely.

"Belarus isn't participating!" Hungary complained. Belgium sighed and went over to help. Meanwhile, Seychelles looked to Monaco.

"Don't we have to wait for Vietnam's group though?" Seychelles asked. Monaco shrugged.

"Did you really think Viet is the type to go to something like this?" Monaco asked. "Then again, I guess we did tell them we'd text them once we arrived here."

Monaco whipped out her phone and frowned. "How strange. It was working when we were passing through the small town."

"No reception?" Wy asked, looking up at the slightly taller girl. Monaco nodded, still looking unsure.

"I'll just have to wait then..."

"Let's go!" Belgium yelled, dragging Belarus inside the mansion. Soon, the rest of the group followed after.

**XxXxXXxX**

"So, rumors are that there are ghosts here, right?" Belgium said excitedly. "That's why this place is abandoned."

"I wouldn't blame them," Wy muttered. "This place is creepy."

SCREECH!

Wy screamed and jumped. Hungary giggled and calmed the child down.

"It's only Belarus clawing at the door at a futile attempt to get away from here," Hungary said, pointing over to the Belorussian woman who was growling at the door. Belarus resorted to trying and ripping the doorknob out, but Belgium stopped her from doing that.

"Hey! Don't damage other people's property!" She ordered. Belarus growled and glared at Belgium.

"When did I say I wanted to come here?"

"Hey!" Wy noticed. "Where's Hungary, Seychelles and Monaco?"

The two fell silent, before Belarus spoke up.

"I saw them going to the second floor when I turned around to claw at the door," she responded grumpily. Belgium grinned.

"Good~ so we'll just-"

_THUD._

**XxxxXxXxXxX**

"It's cleaner than what one would expect of a haunted house," Monaco said, definitely not impressed as she swiped her hand along the railings of the stairs and the walls as she got to the top.

"Yeah..." Seychelles gulped as she clutched her swordfish. "Can we leave now?"

"Are you scared?" Monaco arched an eyebrow. Personally, she saw nothing haunted about this place at all, she didn't think it was worthy of the title abandoned even.

"Don't be silly, there aren't any ghosts here," Hungary sighed, looking to the door to her right. "You can leave if you want."

"Are you going by yourself?" Monaco cut in. "It's dangerous."

"I have my frying pan~"

...

"That's not an effective weapon," Seychelles said in exasperation. Hungary pouted.

"But I've used this so many times already..." Hungary turned to the door. "There's something smelly coming from that room. I wonder if someone died in that room or something."

"Then I wouldn't go in there," Monaco warned as she saw Hungary reaching a hand out to the door. Hungary paused, shrugging.

"Good point, I'm not liking that smell." Hungary replied. "Well, I'll go upstairs then."

"I...I'll go with you..." Seychelles put in, walking after the Hungarian. Monaco stifled a giggle.

"Leaving me all by myself?" Monaco asked. Seychelles bit her lip, but Monaco quickly added in, "I'm just joking. It'd be a good time to be more acquainted with Hungary, right? I'll look around the second floor, and we can meet back here in half an hour."

Monaco started to walk off, and Seychelles looked after the woman with worried eyes, but she shrugged it off as she followed after Hungary.

"Let's just hurry. I don't feel like facing Belarus' wrath," Seychelles said.

"Sey~ you're getting pale," Hungary commented.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"There's a lot of books here," Hungary commented, looking around at the vast, white room.

"That reminds me of Japan which reminds me of Vietnam. Has she replied yet?" Seychelles said in monotone.

"To the message I sent?" Hungary reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her phone. "Erm, not yet I think. The reception here is horrible anyway. And I thought I heard Monaco-"

"She said she was out of range and the reception was bad as well," Seychelles sighed. "But it's be a problem if Vietnam were to come."

"Eh?" Hungary tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"...nothing. Anyway, let's go to the next room," Seychelles sighed. They walked out of the library room and went to the other door on the third floor.

"Oh~ what a lovely piano!" Hungary sighed. "Oh...that reminds me of Mr. Austria..."

"This room is creepy as well," Seychelles mused. "Well, there's nothing to see here. Let's go to the fourth floor and then we can leave."

**XxX**

They walked into a room that had a weird lever in it.

"Up is heaven, middle is earth and down is hell?" Hungary giggled. "Let's not move it down then." She reached for the lever.

"How about not at all?" Seychelles suggested, grabbing Hungary's wrist before the woman could pull it up. Hungary pouted but decided not to protest.

"Just one more room then~" Hungary said, skipping to the next room.

"That chair is creepy," Seychelles shuddered.

"It looks oddly familiar though..." Hungary tagged her finger to her chin. "Umm..Bussy? Bubby? I forgot..."

"It doesn't matter, though. Everyone here is pretty normal, besides the fact the atmosphere is terrible..."

"You're pale again." Hungary commented. Seychelles sighed, wiping sweat from her face with an arm.

"I-I'm just nervous, that's all. Let's regroup with Monaco and-"

_BANG. BANG. BANG BANG._

Both of the girls jumped, Seychelles almost crashing into the chair itself.

"A...gunshot?" Hungary wondered. They both winced when more were being fired.

"That's...a lot of firing..." Seychelles said nervously. Hungary's eyes darkened.

"Who did the firing? I know Belarus uses knives, and Wy probably doesn't know how to handle a gun...Belgium then?"

"You really think Belgium looks like the person who carries a gun around?" Seychelles arched an eyebrow, still nervous. "M-Maybe some immature humans decided to shoot some rabbits outside or something..."

Hungary frowned and bit her lip. True, it didn't seem like any one else would carry a gun around, but maybe Belgium had sneaked a pistol inside her own satchel or...

"Besides, even IF Belgium fired that gun," Seychelles suggested. "Maybe Belarus tried to attack her and Belgium did it as a warning to her. You never know. Let's just get out of here, yeah?'

Hungary nodded her agreement.

**XxXxXxX**

"I don't see Monaco anywhere..." Seychelles said.

"It's been sixteen minutes...at the very least," Hungary used her mental time. "I don't think taking this long is normal for just the second floor, don't you think so?"

"Well, Monaco is a little impatient..." Seychelles suggested. "Perhaps she went downstairs?"

"Maybe," Hungary nodded. "I'll go double check the rooms to make sure though. Why don't you stay here in case I miss her when checking a room?"

Seychelles tightened her grip on her swordfish, but nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXx**

Hungary coughed, wincing as some soot got into her eyes as she neared a fireplace.

"Burnt firewood...I guess this is what was smelling horribly..." She placed her frying pan on the floor, inspecting what had been burnt. Then, she noticed something that shouldn't been in a fireplace at all...

"These are..." Hungary's eyes widened as she shifted through the debris, effectively pulling out what seemed to be the remains of a green type of clothing. Hungary scrunched her face in concentration.

"This...this is what Viet was wearing at the Meeting place..." Hungary realized, recognizing the gorgeous pattern that was at the hem of the dress of the ao dai. "A-and...there's...why are they so heavily torn and covered in blood like this?"

X**xxXxX**

Seychelles perked up when she saw Hungary come out of the room.

"Did you find Monaco?"

No answer. Instead, Hungary's bangs covered her face in a dark shadow and she held something in her hands.

"You look like you saw...a ghost..." Seychelles gulped. "Wh-what do you have there..."

"This beautiful pattern..." Hungary began. "Is part of Vietnam's ao dai..."

"Bl-bl-bl-blood!" Seychelles recognized the red splotches across the green ao dai. "A-and why is it torn apart like this? Th-then, th-this mean-"

"I thought this place wasn't so bad, but if Vietnam is here then I can't go home yet!" Hungary raised her voice a little, her paleness fading away. A determined look replaced her look of fear.

"But she might be already..." Seychelles pinched herself to keep from finishing the sentence. "I-I mean, think about this rationally, Hungary. We-we..." Seychelles took a deep breath to still her shaking. "Look, we came here before Vietnam did. We LEFT the meeting place before they did! We all came here willingly(except Belarus) because Belgium told us about this place and we were bored, plus we wanted to prove to the rest of the world us female nations could handle something like this on our OWN."

Hungary listened to Seychelles' viewpoint, beginning to walk down the stairs as they talked.

"We definitely left before Vietnam," Seychelles said. "So we can't believe that these clothes belong to her just yet."

Hungary sighed, stuffing the burnt clothes inside her satchel and she re-gripped the handle of her frying pan.

"Fine...let's just re-group with the others and get out of here and-they're not here."

"What?" Seychelles looked around frantically.

"Calm down. They went to look around the first floor, right? Let's go over to the hallway over there." Hungary nodded to their left from the staircase. Hungary's pace was quick though, for she still had doubts about the burnt clothing she had found.

"It's just a library here," Hungary said quickly. Seychelles barely kept in pace as Hungary walked to the edge of the hallway, where another door awaited.

"EEEKK!"

"Wy!" Seychelles realized. Hungary yanked open the door and ran inside, careful not to slide across the floor.

"THE HELL IS THAT?!" Hungary yelled out suddenly.

"M-Mon pa konpran..." Seychelles paled. She shivered when she noticed how chilly this room was.

There was an ugly, gray, disgusting looking Thing that loomed over Belarus, who was kneeling on the floor and Wy, who stood behind Belarus.

"Tch. You two sure took your sweet time," Belarus commented drly, and then winced.

"Belarus! Y-your shoulder..." Hungary realized.

"My shoulder is fine. It just took me by surprise before," Belarus growled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Y-you s-should r-run..." Wy whimpered, tears pooling into her eyes as her mature demeanor faded away quickly. The Thing suddenly charged at Wy, but Belarus had quickly gotten up and blocked it with both of her knives. However, the Thing had slashed again and Belarus had barely dodged its claws as it made a scratch vertically around her chest area.

"B-Belarus..." Wy whimpered.

"I'm fine," Belarus hissed. She took a gloved finger to touch her wound. "But that hurt, you bastard." She brought her knives together again.

"I-it's no use, a knife can't hurt it!" Wy protested. "I-it's nearly triple our size and y-you got injured by protecting me-"

"I wasn't protecting you!" Belarus scowled. "I just happened to be in front of you, that's all!"

_SLASH._

"Kwa?!" Seychelles jumped. "The knife suddenly grew longer!"

"It's a gift from Brother," Belarus said. "It's sharp, isn't it? But of course, it was Brother who gave it to me." Belarus slashed at the Thing again, satisfied when she cut through the Thing.

But she looked quite pissed when the Thing began to mend its own wounds.

Hungary blinked out of her stupor, and then quickly shook her head. "That's not fair! What a cheater! Belarus~ I'll fight with you then!"

"...!" Belarus looked over with surprise at Hungary.

"HYAH!" Hungary ran and kicked at the Thing, twirling over its head as she landed a few blows with her frying pan. Seychelles moved towards Wy and pulled the child out of the way.

"Stay out of harm," Seychelles warned, digging inside her swordfish and pulling out a sword. Wy would have stared in shock if it weren't for that Thing that two nations, three now, were fighting.

Belarus twirled, her dress flowing with her moments as she went through the Thing with her special sword, slicing its head in half. However, it had quickly mended its wound and she was forced to dodge as it swiped at her.

"This _Thing_ just won't stay down," Belarus growled. Hungary ran to the kitchen and grabbed another frying pan, taking a stance as she glared at the Thing.

"Frying Pan Torture," Hungary said, quickly moving her arms as she lunged at the Thing. One, two, three, her frying pans hit the Thing with an incredible force, it threw the Thing backwards against the wall.

"Nice one," Belarus commented dryly. Before the Thing could lunge at them, Seychelles had decided to step up and slash at the Thing with her sword. The Thing gave out a roar as a black liquid flowed out of its wounds.

"Okay, that is DISGUSTING," Seychelles shuddered, backing up a little.

"It's STILL alive," Hungary yelled in exasperation. Anger marks appeared on all three female nations when the Thing seemed to be smirking.

"Oh, it's on now," Seychelles said with a creepy smile, a dark aura flying around the three nations. Seychelles charged at the Thing first, ducking down as she dodged a swipe. She slashed at the Thing's legs, hoping to trip it up while Hungary whacked at the Thing brutally.

Belarus reached under her dress, where she had placed multiple knives against her thigh. She quickly pulled them out and threw them at the Thing, holding one knife in her mouth as she made sure to aim for different areas of the Thing.

_**"DiE!"** _The Thing roared, opening its mouth suddenly as a purple swirl of energy began to form. It hit Hungary before she could react, slamming her onto the floor harshly as purple swirls clung to her body. Seychelles had also been hit, but she had collapsed at the Thing's feet, holding her chest as she struggled to breathe.

And as for Belarus...well, originally, she was not supposed to have been hit since she was in the opposite direction of the Thing's attack, but blood trickled down her face as she breathed hard.

"W...why...?" Wy asked, tears rolling down her face as she looked at the back of Belarus' dress.

"What are you talking about?" Belarus asked, looking forward as she winced at the new wound she had acquired. "You think I'd let a kid die in front of me?" Even though her words seemed emotionless, it made Wy cry more as Belarus collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily.

"T-Too much blood..." Wy whimpered. Hungary struggled to get up when she saw the Thing loom over the both of them. All three of them gasped when they saw it had Seychelles it one hand by her head, blood trickling down the island nation's head and onto her blue dress as she winced.

"Sey..." Hungary groaned, unable to move as she watched helplessly from her spot.

The Thing seemed to be mocking them, for it held Seychelles directly in front of Belarus and Wy, who could not move at all. Belarus growled darkly, hoping her aura was enough to scare the Thing away but it was no use.

For now, they only watched as the Thing raised a claw...

But then there was a dark green blur. The three nations watched as the blur landed a kick onto the Thing's face and grabbed Seychelles by her waist, landing gracefully onto the ground as the Thing stumbled backwards.

"V-Viet?" Seychelles opened one eye as she was set down gently onto the floor next to Hungary. Said nation was dressed up in a military uniform as she pointed a sword at the Thing.

"I won't let you harm them," she said, teeth bared into a snarl. "It looks like everyone has gathered, but if it is not too much to ask, allow me a moment before we talk."

"Viet, you're here after all!" Hungary gasped.

"I suppose you are all right, hm?" Vietnam said, glancing back at the injuries sustained on the girls.

"N-not by yourself..." Belarus breathed out, but suddenly winced.

"You don't have to worry, Miss Belarus..." Vietnam's golden eyes hardened and an aura surrounded the female nations. "It seems I may have arrived too late, it really did a number on all of you...please, allow me to pay it back. Besides..." Vietnam reached down, pulling a pistol from the strap attached to her hip. "This Thing is here at such a convenient time. I am feeling quite...pissed off, you can say."

Finally, the Thing had moved from where Vietnam had kicked it back. It roared and charged at her, but she didn't move from her spot. The others watched in horror and amazement as she side-stepped the Thing at the last minute, slitting its throat and cutting off its hands as it lashed at her.

Though Seychelles seemed to believe it was beaten, Vietnam shook her head. Before the Thing could move again, Vietnam had already leapt into the air and shot three bullets into the Thing's head. It let out a loud screech that made anyone who could move their hands cover their ears, except for Belarus and Vietnam.

And slowly...the Thing faded away.

Vietnam returned her gun to its holster and sheathed her sword, quickly making her way to Belarus. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a roll of linen, beginning to dress Belarus' wounds.

"That was amazing, Vietnam!" Seychelles said, running up to the nation after helping Hungary to her feet. "That wasn't the first time...you've fought that thing before, haven't you?"

"Hmm?" Vietnam tilted her head in confusion. "Haven't you fought it first? You did arrive her before me and the others."

"No..." Hungary shook her head. "We haven't even been here for an hour...and you...weren't supposed to already be here."

"That's true..." Belarus said, and then she winced.

"Er, sorry. Is it too tight?" Vietnam asked in worry. Belarus looked at her bandaged shoulder and chest wound.

"No...it's fine. Thank you," Belarus muttered.

"Anyway," Seychelles brought back the problem. "One of us sent a message to you, and you received it from the meeting place, right?"

"Yes...we waited three hours for a message, but...we never received it. Then Liechtenstein suggested we leave, so it took another three hours to arrive here..." Vietnam said cautiously.

"That makes no sense!" Seychelles threw her arms into the air, wincing a little. "Ow. My head still hurts."

"I see. Well, I know a safe place on the second floor. There, you can have Liechtenstein heal your wounds fully. I only treated Belarus because it looked as if she had twisted her shoulder. I would treat everyone else, but that Thing could show up again. Let's go." Vietnam nodded, making sure Belarus could stand up on her own.

"W-wait!" Hungary remembered something as she dug into her satchel. "Y-your ao dai, it's torn and bloody! Aren't you hurt?"

"Why do you have that?" Vietnam wondered.

"That's besides the point!"

"Well...the blood was from my previous wounds, but Liechtenstein healed them. And the ao dai was too torn up for me to wear anymore, so I changed clothes." Vietnam motioned to her military uniform.

"..." Hungary stared stupefied, before saying a simple, "oh."

**XxXxxxXx**

"Well, everyone had gathered...or at least, everyone we have found. Let's start from the beginning." Vietnam announced.

"First, we had waited a few hours for any one of your text messages...but we received none. However, Liechtenstein suggested that we leave anyway, so we did. After we arrived here, I took a look around. But when I left, that Thing attacked Liechtenstein, Taiwan and Ukraine."

"What happened after that?" Seychelles asked. "W-were you alright...?"

"Somehow, after all, we're still here, aren't we?" Liechtenstein grinned. "But Big Bruder's training helped me in escaping the Thing when it seemed to be targeting me."

"Ah~ so that Switzerland did help in something after all. Mr. Austria was wrong," Hungary said.

Liechtenstein giggled.

"So, in the end, while the Thing remained a mystery, we all gathered together and spent the night in this room. Because we had the key to this room, we had a sense of security around us."

"You spent the night...what about my sister?" Belarus asked.

"We felt as if one of us should keep watch while the rest slept. Ukraine volunteered to do so, as kind as she is."

Belarus smiled slightly.

"However...we fell asleep too deeply...and when we woke up, Ukraine was gone. All we saw was a trail of blood...and a lot of it. I followed the trail but..." Vietnam hesitated to finish the sentence.

"The trail ended, didn't it?" Belarus asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Belarus! We tried to look for her, but the Thing showed up again! After we defeated it, Vietnam insisted she look for Ukraine while Taiwan and I stayed in this room. And then she found all of you girls, right?" Liechtenstein said, looking at the floor.

"Yes, that;s right. But I don't see Miss Belgium or Miss Monaco. Are they here as well?"

"Yup! The six of us came here and split into two groups. Seychelles, Monaco and I went to the second floor, but the other three stayed on the first floor. I smelled something horrible from this room and had a bad feeling, so Seychelles and I went to the third and fourth floors while Monaco stayed on the second floor. We came back down, and I found Viet's burnt dress. Then, we went to the first floor and found Belarus and Wy facing that Thing...and that's all."

"Belgium had already disappeared, according to Belarus and Wy." Seychelles added.

"When you three left," Belarus said. "The Thing suddenly charged at us. It caught us by surprise and it knocked Wy and I unconscious. When we came to, Belgium was gone so Wy forced me to come with her and search for her. Then we ran into that Thing again."

"Belgium is gone...now it makes more sense, doesn't it?" Taiwan said.

"What do you mean?" Wy asked.

"Well, after fighting it multiple times..." Vietnam coughed. "I noticed something. That Thing looks similar to America's...friend."

"Now that you mention it.." Seychelles wondered. "So...does that mean this was all...just a prank played by America and Belgium?"

"Yeah! Maybe America had told Belgium and they decided to try and play a joke on us!" Wy agreed.

"Then this prank has gone too far. There's nothing else to say, we need to look for Belgium."

_You're wrong..._

Vietnam jumped. That voice had come out of nowhere! And it sounded like her own voice as well! She looked around.

"You girls are wrong, you know..." Belarus commented.

Was it Belarus who had said it before?

"You know, after the fall of the Soviet Union, I briefly became a sort of younger sister to America. You can imagine that I've met Tony a few times, but even in those few times, Tony isn't a hostile. I suppose that Thing looks alike to Tony, but Tony is a...gentleman towards girls, you can say. That Thing attacked Belgium first, She shocked Wy and I when she pulled out a gun from her satchel and began shooting at it."

"So that's where the gunshots came from..." Hungary wondered.

"Long story short, Belarus protected me from the Thing..." Wy said quitely. "I'm sorry...I even caused harm to your shoulder..."

"It's not like I wanted to!" Belarus scowled. "But...I feel as if Brother would have done the same." Belarus' voice softened. "Besides...all our wounds are healed thanks to Liechtenstein so..."

The girl mentioned perked up from her place.

"Anyway, three people are missing, and we know that the Thing isn't a prank at all. We can't let our guards down even for a minute, and we must expect the worst." Belarus finished.

"Ah!" Liechtenstein cried out suddenly, attracting attention from the others.

"What is it?" Taiwan asked.

"I thought I could restart the fire, but there's something inside the box we threw in just now..." Liechtenstein slowly reached out for it.

"Watch yourself..." Taiwan warned. Liechtenstein nodded and used the fireplace poker to take the lid off and swiftly throw the key in the air and over out of the embers.

"It's a key!" Liechtenstein realized.

"A new breach!" Hungary cheered. The words embedded in the key were still readable as Vietnam picked it up, inspecting it.

_**'I- Hallway'**_

"A hallway has a key? What?" Wy asked in confusion. Vietnam closed her eyes, face relaxing a little from its tense expression.

"Although at first, finding a way out was a priority the first thing we must do is find our friends. If we are thorough and specific, we're sure to find them. I'm sure the three of them can fend for themselves as well. They have to be somewhere, we are, after all, strong girls, are we not?"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Friends?" Belarus echoed, feeling a warmth inside her at the mention of the word. "Thanks to Liechtenstein, my wounds are all healed. I was surprised before, but the next time I meet the bastard, I'll be sure to thank it really good." Belarus began to sharpen her knife.

"We shouldn't waste any more time," Seychelles said. Vietnam nodded.

"Although I don't like the idea of splitting up, we have a lot to do. I think it goes without saying that no person should be alone."

"Y-Yes, there are a lot of rooms we have a key to and have already opened, but there are ones we can't...there must be more clues somewhere." Liechtenstein said.

'I have a feeling we don't need to worry about locked keys if we have Belarus,' Hungary thought.

"Oh, and about the unsynchronized watches..." Vietnam began.

**Clack.**

"Eek! V-Vietnam..." Liechtenstein whimpered slightly.

"Oh...so it found us in the end." Vietnam commented, as if she had expected this to happen.

**RUMBLE RUMBLE!**

The room shook violently as tremors from the door erupted.

"Now what?" Seychelles asked as she struggled to steady herself as the door was pounded on again.

"My group will be in charge of fighting the Thing, of course. Liechtenstein, you'll go with Hungary to search for the room that this key will open." Vietnam tossed said key over to Hungary, who caught it and gave Vietnam a determined nod.

"Got it!"

"..." Liechtenstein looked like she was against this but said nothing.

"I'll fight with JieJie!" Taiwan decided, taking out her fans.

"I will as well. I'm still pissed off at that Thing," Belarus decided, getting up from her chair.

"Then that leaves me and Wy!" Seychelles said. "We should look around for clues as well!"

Another tremor shook the room.

"Go on," Vietnam told everyone.

"Let's meet in that room with the piano after everyone is done!" Seychelles said. She along with Wy got into a ready to run stance. Hungary grabbed Liechtenstein's wrist, the latter still not looking happy with what was happening.

"Well then, everyone..." Vietnam said as she neared the door, hovering her hand over the lock. Belarus and Taiwan got into fighting stances as they nodded at Vietnam.

Vietnam quickly unlocked the door, causing the Thing to come charging in the room at a full speed. Vietnam had leapt over it and onto the table, yelling at the others for their chance.

"Go!"

* * *

M-Mon pa konpran- I-I don't understand...

Kwa- What?

These are Seychelles' language translations.

Her language was difficult to find. I only found basics. TTooTT

So sorry for the late update...this is the longest chapter yet actually.


End file.
